Lost The Plot
by Gypsy Esmerelda
Summary: NEW CHAPTER POSTED!A bit of action, a bit of romance, a bit of silliness too.
1. Setting The Scene

Lost The Plot?  
  
  
  
"Hannibal, I don't like this plan."  
  
Face was in full whine mode as BA drove the van slowly down the country lane. Even BA, who was normally quite agreeable with Hannibal's plans, had had to complain about the latest offering.  
  
"Faceman's right, Hannibal. This plan really sucks."  
  
"Is there any part in particular you don't like or just the plan in general?" Hannibal placed a cigar in his mouth and Face leant forward to light it. He took a couple of puffs and regarded his lieutenant. Now that he actually had a chance to air his views, the younger man actually looked uncomfortable. He shifted nervously in his chair and then cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, it's the fact we have no backup. We couldn't get Murdock out of the VA so if anything goes wrong…?"  
  
"What can possibly go wrong? I have this planned to the very second so there is no margin for error."  
  
"That's usually the first thing wrong," muttered Face, sitting back. "You're relying on these goons doing everything you think they're going to do. What if they don't?"  
  
"They will, because we've dealt with scum like these before. Remember the biker gang in Bad Rock?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"It's the same thing."  
  
BA shook his head and turned the van round the corner. The first thing they noticed was how quiet the whole place was. For a town overrun by drug taking hooligans, things seemed strangely peaceful. BA pulled the van to a stop and Face looked at Hannibal.  
  
"Not quite going to plan is it, Hannibal?"  
  
Hannibal surveyed the surrounding area. To the untrained eye, there was no one in sight but Hannibal's military training helped him to spot three snipers on top of key buildings.  
  
"BA, back the van up slowly and back round the corner. If we get out of this van, we're dead."  
  
Face groaned and BA reversed the van back round the corner and out of sight.  
  
"What's up, Hannibal?" asked BA. "Whatcha see?"  
  
"Three snipers, perfectly placed to get us the moment we stepped foot out of the van."  
  
"So, any more bright ideas?"  
  
Face looked at Hannibal, expectantly and he glared back at him.  
  
"We'll stick with the same plan. They can't get us round the corner, we're out of sight."  
  
"But how do we check in with Molly? She'll be wondering where we are."  
  
Hannibal grinned. He beckoned to Face and BA to follow him and they slipped out of the van. Hannibal crept round the back and they pulled three guns out of the back of the van. Motioning Face forward, Hannibal crept behind the pharmacy. Lying on the roof was one of the thugs, facing towards the street in front. Hannibal motioned Face over, BA following quickly behind. Face picked the lock on the back door and they let themselves inside. They closed the door quietly behind them and then they all let out a sigh of relief. They turned round and found themselves staring down the barrel of a shotgun. Hannibal grinned at the pretty girl at the other end.  
  
"Hiya, Molly."  
  
"John Smith, don't ever do that to me again, you sod. I thought you were more of those wretched yobs."  
  
Molly Benson lowered the shotgun and gave Hannibal a hug and a kiss. She looked at the other two.  
  
"You must be Face," she said, holding her hand out to Face. He smiled at her and kissed her hand. She laughed and then turned to BA.  
  
"And you must be BA, I've heard all about you, both of you."  
  
BA shook her hand and then she beckoned them all through the store and up the stairs. She opened the door and ushered them through into her living quarters.  
  
"Make yourselves comfortable if you can find room."  
  
Molly gestured at the chairs, which were littered with dolls and teddy bears, colouring books and crayons.  
  
"I thought I told her to tidy up. Just wait until I get my hands on that little madam."  
  
Hannibal's face softened.  
  
"Where is Jessie?"  
  
A banshee-like shriek came from the direction of the bedrooms and Molly laughed.  
  
"There's your answer."  
  
Hannibal laughed. A flurry of pink came racing into the living room as Jessica Benson, Molly's five-year-old daughter flew past them and hid round the back of BA's legs. A shout came from the room.  
  
"Mother, she's done it again."  
  
A tall teenage girl came out of the room that Jessica had just exited. She was dressed in a leather mini skirt, a T-shirt that was ripped in several places and long leather boots. They were all coloured black and her nails had been painted to match. Her hair, which was carefully styled to look like a flyaway mess, was also coloured jet black but there were bright pink streaks running through it. It was this that caused Molly to have a fit.  
  
"What the hell have you done to your hair, young lady?"  
  
"It'll wash out, it's not permanent."  
  
"I should hope not, there's no way you're going to school like that."  
  
"I thought I told you, I'm not going back to school tomorrow."  
  
"I'm not having this argument again now. We have company."  
  
The older girl looked round at the team. She spotted Jessica hiding behind BA, then she saw Hannibal.  
  
"Hannibal!"  
  
She raced across and threw her arms around him. He chuckled and hugged her back.  
  
"Hiya, Suzie."  
  
"When did you get back here?"  
  
"Just now, when your mother pointed a gun at me."  
  
Suzie laughed and then tried to grab at Jessica, who twisted out of her reach.  
  
"Mother, will you tell her to give me my lipstick back."  
  
"Jessica, give the lipstick back to Suzie, please."  
  
Jessica shook her head.  
  
"S'mine," she pouted.  
  
Hannibal beckoned the little girl over. She came forward, the stern look on Hannibal's face not escaping her. He squatted down so he was level with her. He held out his hand. Jessica shook her head again.  
  
"Suzie said I could have it."  
  
Hannibal looked at Suzie who shook her head. She started to speak but Hannibal held his hand up to silence her. He looked back at Jessica.  
  
"Suzie needs it."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Do you know what it is?"  
  
Jessica shook her head.  
  
"When you know what it does, you can play with it," said Hannibal and he held his hand out again. Jessica placed the lipstick on it and he threw it over to Suzie who went back into the room. Hannibal looked at Jessica again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, pink cuddly dog. He handed it to Jessica.  
  
"This is for you."  
  
She took it and then threw her arms round Hannibal and he picked her up.  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
She planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek and hugged him. Face and BA watched the scene in front of them in amazement. Hannibal seemed to know the whole family. Molly noticed them and she walked over to them. She cleared a space on the couch and motioned them over.  
  
"Sit down and make yourselves comfortable. Would you like a drink?"  
  
"Thanks. Coffee would be nice," said Face, still watching Hannibal.  
  
"BA?"  
  
"Could I have a glass of milk please, Mrs Benson?"  
  
"Call me Molly."  
  
She disappeared into the kitchen. Hannibal, still carrying Jessica, sat down next to Face. He settled Jessica on his knee and she snuggled up against him. She looked at Face and BA shyly.  
  
"Jessie, these are friends of mine. This is Face and BA."  
  
Jessica scrambled over Hannibal and Face until she was sat on BA's knee. Hannibal laughed.  
  
"You not talking to me anymore?"  
  
Jessica scrambled back over to Hannibal, pausing on Face's knee to give him a hug too. She settled back down on Hannibal's knee and curled up. Within two minutes, she was asleep. Face was just about to ask Hannibal how he knew the whole family when Molly came back in with the coffee and milk.  
  
"Molly, this gang that's moved in here," said Hannibal. "We need to know what's been going on, you were a bit vague in your phone call."  
  
"I know," said Molly. "I didn't want to scare the girls. I had to say enough to get you down here but no details."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"They moved here about a month ago. They were tolerable at first, nothing too serious. Just a bit of excessive noise, graffiti, litter, that sort of thing but about two weeks ago, they turned to theft and vandalism. I've been robbed three times in the past week. No money, it's the drugs they're after."  
  
"Are you okay?" asked BA. "They didn't hurt ya, did they?"  
  
"No, I just let them take what they wanted. With two girls to look after, I couldn't take the risk of fighting back."  
  
"Did you know that there's one on your roof right now?"  
  
"Yeah, he's one of their early warning lookouts. They don't hurt any of the townsfolk unless we stand up to them. The sheriff is still in hospital after asking them to keep the noise down."  
  
"Sounds like they need to be taught a lesson," said Face and he stood up. BA followed him. Hannibal passed a still sleeping Jessica to Molly and followed the other two towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked him.  
  
"To work," said Hannibal. "I'm opening the shop up."  
  
"But they'll come and rob me again."  
  
"I hope so," said Hannibal, grinning.  
  
Molly sighed.  
  
"Not the jazz again?"  
  
Hannibal nodded and left the room. Going down the stairs, he found Face and BA by the backdoor with the three shotguns. Face passed one over to Hannibal and he motioned them through to the shop. He told Face to cover the counter as though he was the pharmacist and then he and BA hid themselves behind the two side counters. Face opened the shop up and waited. After an hour passed, the door opened and two large tattooed heavies walked in. They looked at Face suspiciously.  
  
"Where's the pretty girl?"  
  
"She's not in today," said Face. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"  
  
"We'll just help ourselves," said the first heavy, picking up some packets from the shelves. The second man walked behind the counter, pushing Face to one side. BA appeared from behind the counter with a shotgun aimed towards the second man. The first man spun round, only to find Hannibal stood there pointing a shotgun at him.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We're the local pest control," said Face, picking up his shotgun and aiming at the two.  
  
"Now, I want you to go out there and call your snipers down," said Hannibal. He pushed the first man outside keeping his gun trained on him. The man went outside and gave the all clear signal. Three snipers appeared into view after several minutes but Hannibal noticed the sniper from the pharmacy roof didn't come down.  
  
"I meant all of your snipers, not just a few."  
  
"That's all there is, man," said the heavy.  
  
"All of them," said Hannibal, pushing the barrel of the shotgun in his back. The heavy grunted then gave another signal out. All the gang appeared in the street.  
  
"Now I want you all to drop your weapons in the middle of the street," shouted Hannibal. They all complied and then Hannibal pushed the leader into the street to join them.  
  
"Now get into your van and get the hell out of here and if one of you steps as much as a toe into this town again, I'll personally shoot it off. Now get."  
  
The gang raced over to their vans and roared off out of the town. Hannibal grinned at Face and BA.  
  
"That has to be the easiest victory we've ever had," said BA.  
  
"Which worries me, Hannibal. They could come back."  
  
"Then we'll get rid of them again," said Hannibal. "Relax, Face. As of now, we are officially on vacation. And I can't think of a better place than here to spend it."  
  
Hannibal went back into the pharmacy, noticing as he went that some of the townsfolk had started to drift back into the street. A shout made him stop.  
  
"Hannibal Smith, you old renegade."  
  
He turned to see the motel owner, Mike Harris, walking across the road to greet them.  
  
"Hiya Mike, how's things?"  
  
"Better now those thugs have left town. I should have known the famous A- Team would help us."  
  
He gave Hannibal a friendly slap on the back and Hannibal laughed.  
  
"How's Angie?"  
  
"She's fine, been a bit down lately what with this business but she'll soon perk up when she sees you. You stayin' round for a bit?"  
  
"Thought we might. Military heat doesn't seem to get round here much, does it?"  
  
"Especially not with Harry laid up in hospital and he wouldn't say anything either, not after the last time you were here."  
  
Hannibal laughed.  
  
"Nothing like helping out the local sheriff to get the military off our backs."  
  
Mike laughed.  
  
"You need a place to stay, you're all welcome at the motel, no charge of course."  
  
"Cheers Mike. We could do with a place to kip."  
  
"Pop across later then and we'll fix you up."  
  
Hannibal grinned.  
  
"See ya later, Mike."  
  
He started walking back to the pharmacy with BA and Face trailing behind him. Face looked at BA.  
  
"You or me?"  
  
BA shook his head.  
  
"Not me, man. Not sure I wanna know really."  
  
"Well, I do." Face ran a couple of steps and caught up with Hannibal, who looked at him.  
  
"Long story, kid. Ask me later when I've had a kip."  
  
Face shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Hannibal, I think we deserve an explanation. You call us up in the middle of the night, tell us we have to go to this little town called Cliff Face Creek, no details, just a half cock plan to get rid of some thugs, we turn up and you seem to know the whole town and they know you too."  
  
They walked up the stairs and Hannibal turned to Face.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you. Come inside and I'll explain everything."  
  
They opened the door into the pharmacy top apartment and Jessica ran up to Hannibal.  
  
"Daddy, you came back."  
  
She threw herself into his arms and burst into tears. Hannibal cuddled her and Face just stared at him, his mouth open wide. Molly came out the room and sighed with relief as she saw it was the team back in one piece.  
  
"Thank goodness you're all right. What happened?"  
  
"The A-Team pulled off another daring plan, as thought up by yours truly," said Hannibal, laughing. Molly shook her head in despair, but Hannibal could see she was smiling.  
  
"What's wrong with Jessie?"  
  
"She thought you'd left without saying goodbye."  
  
"I'd never do that."  
  
"She's five, Hannibal. She doesn't know that. She doesn't understand why she has to live with me and not you. She's just a kid."  
  
Molly's smile faded and she sighed. Hannibal glanced at BA and he nodded. He looked at Jessica and smiled at her. Jessica smiled shyly back at him and he held his arms out to her.  
  
"Wanna come and play with me and Faceman?"  
  
Jessica looked at Hannibal for confirmation.  
  
"You can go, honey. I'll still be here when you come back."  
  
Jessica slid down to the floor but instead of going to BA, she went over to Face and took hold of his hand. Face was startled at first but then swung the little girl up and sat her on his shoulders. He walked out into the garden followed by BA and Hannibal sat down next to Molly.  
  
"What's the matter? Is there a problem with Jessie?"  
  
"She misses her daddy."  
  
"I miss her too but I can't be here all the time. I explained that when she was born. I thought you were happy with the arrangement."  
  
"I was, I mean, I am. It's just that I'm getting too attached to her. What happens when you get your pardons, are free to have Jessie with you permanently, what happens to good ol' Aunt Molly then?"  
  
"If and when that happens, I move here on a permanent basis. I'd love to live here all the time. Yes, Jessie would be with me but there's no way I'd forget about you. Jessie would miss you too much and Suzie. So would I, you've both been fantastic these last 5 years."  
  
"She looks like you," said Molly, getting up and going to the window. She could see Jessica on the swing, Face and BA taking it in turns to push her. "She's loving all this attention."  
  
"Just wait until Murdock gets here," said Hannibal, chuckling at the sight of Face's new Armani suit covered in grass stains and mud. "He's a bigger kid than she is."  
  
"I wondered where Murdock was."  
  
"You remember Murdock?"  
  
"Of course I do. He was a light relief to everything that went on, especially after Cathy…"  
  
Hannibal looked at her and fell silent. His face grew thoughtful. Molly looked at him carefully.  
  
"You miss her, don't you?"  
  
"Every day," replied Hannibal, sadly. "You said you thought Jessie looked like me. Every time I look at her, I see her mother."  
  
Molly put her arms round him and hugged him. He hugged her back.  
  
"Thanks, Molly. I needed that." He shook himself out of the doldrums and looked back out into the garden. He laughed as he saw Jessica launch herself at Face and knock him over into the muddy wetness of the garden. Face didn't look the least bit bothered by the mess his suit had become. Jessica squealed in delight as Face began tickling her and she continued giggling until BA swept her up into his powerful arms and spun her round until she was dizzy. Hannibal was pleased she liked Face and BA. He smiled when he thought of how she would take to Murdock. He glanced over at where Molly was tidying the cups away.  
  
"Can I use your phone, Molly?" he asked.  
  
"Sure thing, Hannibal. Who are you calling?"  
  
"Amy. I'm going to get her to free Murdock and the two of them can join us here. I've officially placed the A-Team on vacation and we're spending it right here."  
  
Molly smiled her approval.  
  
"You work too hard, Hannibal Smith."  
  
"Tell that to Colonel Decker and I'll relax a bit more."  
  
Molly laughed.  
  
"Give him my phone number and I'll do just that."  
  
"Don't tempt me. You would too, wouldn't you?"  
  
Molly took the pots out to the kitchen, laughing as she went. Hannibal picked up the phone and dialled the number of the LA Courier.  
  
"Amy Allen, please," he said, when the phone was answered. He waited a moment then he heard Amy's soft voice answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, kiddo, it's Hannibal."  
  
"Hi, Hannibal, where are you guys? I haven't heard from you in a while. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just wondered if you fancied a holiday?"  
  
"Okay, what harebrained plan do you need me for now?"  
  
"Nothing, just simply a holiday. The A-Team is officially on vacation and I though you might like to join us. Nothing glamorous, just a couple of weeks in the country with no Decker breathing down our necks."  
  
"I'm waiting for the punchline."  
  
"Amy, I'm serious. If you're not interested then…"  
  
"Hannibal, wait. Okay, I'm due some leave anyway so give me the address and I'll come and join you."  
  
"There is one thing," said Hannibal as he relayed the address to Amy.  
  
"I knew it," said Amy, laughing. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Spring Murdock. Face couldn't get him out before we came here."  
  
"What makes you think I can?"  
  
"I know you can, Amy. If anyone can, it's you. Use your feminine charms."  
  
Amy grunted at him and hung up. Hannibal chuckled as he replaced the receiver. Amy would think of something, she's been round Face for too long not to.  
  
  
  
"Lieutenant Allen, I'm here to check patient HM Murdock out."  
  
The orderly looked up from her desk and stared at the uniformed girl stood in front of her.  
  
"For what reason, Lieutenant?"  
  
"His medical check," said Amy. "I assume you have been informed about this."  
  
"Nothing was mentioned to me when I came on my shift."  
  
"Then I suggest you find out, Nurse." Amy looked impatient. "I really don't have time to waste standing around this hospital. I have papers authorising Mr Murdock's release. There was a phone call placed earlier to arrange it all. Please sort this out then I can be on my way."  
  
The nurse picked up the telephone and put a call through to the medical quarters. She spoke a few words then hung up.  
  
"Well, Lieutenant, it appears you are correct. I'll arrange for Mr Murdock to be released into your care."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
Amy tapped her hand impatiently on the dashboard of her car and glanced over at the VA again. It had been ten minutes since the nurse had agreed to release Murdock into her care. Something was wrong. She looked over at the hospital again then noticed Murdock being dragged out by two male orderlies. She leapt out of the car and raced over to them. Murdock looked up at her and opened his mouth to speak to her but Amy shook her head slightly. He snapped his mouth shut again and Amy addressed the orderlies.  
  
"Thank you gentlemen but I can deal with the patient now."  
  
"As you wish, Lieutenant."  
  
The orderlies handed Murdock over to Amy and she led him over to the car.  
  
"Just don't speak until we get to the car, Murdock."  
  
Murdock nodded. They both got in the car and Amy drove away. She unbuttoned her jacket and sighed. Murdock looked over at her.  
  
"In the army now?"  
  
Amy grinned.  
  
"Face couldn't get here for you so they sent me. Apparently, Hannibal has declared us all on vacation for a while so he asked me to collect you and bring you down."  
  
"Holiday?"  
  
"Yeah, we're staying with an old friend of Hannibal's in a place called Cliff Face Creek."  
  
Murdock nodded. Amy glanced at him.  
  
"Are you okay, Murdock?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Amy shrugged and turned her attention back to the road. They drove in silence for a while then Murdock spoke.  
  
"Chiquitita?"  
  
"Yeah Murdock, what is it?"  
  
"You're all I need to get by."  
  
"Thanks Murdock, glad to know I'm appreciated," laughed Amy. Suddenly, she paused and glanced over at Murdock. "Say something to me."  
  
Murdock looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Just say something to me, anything."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Not that, say anything to me."  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
"I knew it, everything you say is a song title. Oh brother, BA is gonna love this one."  
  
"Que sera sera," grinned Murdock and Amy groaned.  
  
"Just stay out of his way, Murdock, just while this lasts, please. Just do it for me."  
  
"Never ever."  
  
Amy shook her head in despair and turned into the little town of Cliff Face Creek. There was nobody about.  
  
"Ghost town," said Murdock and Amy glared at him. Murdock held his hands up as if to say "What?" but then grinned.  
  
"Everyone's gone to the moon."  
  
Amy punched him in the shoulder and jumped out of the car before another song title could escape. Hannibal opened the door of the pharmacy and called across to them.  
  
"Murdock, Amy, we're over here."  
  
Amy slammed the car door and walked over to Hannibal.  
  
"Hiya, Hannibal," she said. "This sure is a quiet town."  
  
"It'll get livelier," said Hannibal. "Once word gets around that the thugs are history. Hey Murdock, you coming in?"  
  
Murdock wandered over to Hannibal and followed them inside the pharmacy. Molly and Suzie were sitting on the couch, reading and BA was sat on the floor, helping Jessica to build a tower of blocks. As Amy and Murdock came into the room, Face came out of the bedroom. He had changed out of the muddy suit and replaced it with some jeans and a black T-shirt. He smiled when he saw Amy and put his arms round her waist to draw her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Hey honey, I've missed you."  
  
"Me too, soldier boy."  
  
Face kissed her and then let her go. Murdock looked at the two of them in surprise.  
  
"Is there something I should know?"  
  
Face chuckled.  
  
"Sorry Murdock, I forgot you didn't know. Me and Amy have been kinda seeing each other for about a month now."  
  
"Third finger, left hand?" asked Murdock.  
  
"Oh Murdock, will you give it a rest," said Amy. Face and the others looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What's wrong, Amy," asked Hannibal.  
  
"Murdock's latest craze," she said, taking off her jacket. "He can't say anything without it being a song title."  
  
"Seems quite harmless," said Face.  
  
"Just you wait," said Amy. "It starts to get on your nerves after a while."  
  
"It's my life," grumbled Murdock and sat down on the couch. Suzie giggled. Jessica stood up and went over to Hannibal.  
  
"Daddy, I'm tired."  
  
Hannibal picked her up and cuddled her.  
  
"I'll put her down for the night, then me and the guys will go and check into the motel."  
  
"I'd offer to put you up here but there really isn't room."  
  
"It's okay Molly," said BA. "We'll be quite happy at the motel."  
  
Molly smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, BA. I'm glad you understand. I feel really awful about not being able to put you up here."  
  
"Then don't," said Face. "The motel is fine, really."  
  
"Mike's offered us rooms, free of charge," said Hannibal. "We'll be fine. Just don't expect to get out of breakfast duties in the morning."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," said Molly, laughing. "There isn't another girl in the world who can cook eggs like me."  
  
"And don't you know it," laughed Hannibal. "Come on you guys, lets get checked in."  
  
A while later, they were all checked into the motel. Hannibal and Murdock were sharing one room, after BA made it quite clear he refused to share a room with Murdock. BA had a room of his own and Face and Amy were in a third. After a hearty dinner at Molly's and a good-natured game of Scrabble (Face won by cheating), they all trooped back to the motel, tired but relaxed. Hannibal settled down to read his book, Murdock was already asleep on the other bed. Hannibal was glad. He didn't feel like answering any more questions about Jessica. It wasn't as though he had kept her a secret on purpose but he knew the guys wouldn't see it like that. The lifestyle they led wasn't the best in which to bring up a child. Lately, though, he had started to postpone his visits up here. It wasn't as though he didn't want to see Jessica, he wanted that more than anything. It was the leaving he didn't like. It broke his heart every time Jessica pleaded with him to stay. He'd seen front line fighting in 'Nam, he'd faced death, capture. He'd seen suffering and terror but nothing compared to his little girl's face when he told her he was going away again. The last time he had left, she had cried for days, according to Molly. The older she got, the worse it was. As a baby, it didn't affect her as much. Now she was old enough to recognise him and acknowledge he was around, it made leaving harder. Not for the first time, he started to wish for a normal lifestyle, not just for him but for all of the team. Murdock would be safe at the VA, although Hannibal had long suspected that Murdock wasn't as mental as he made out. BA would be able to go to the day care centre more often, help so many more children. Face and Amy would be able to have a proper relationship, not just a few snatched moments of happiness when Decker left them alone for a while. And he himself would be able to see Jessica on a regular basis, and not have to face her tears when he left. She would be happy knowing that he would be back later that night. It made him wonder why exactly the guys still followed him into one crazy plan after another. He had noticed lately though, Face in particular, had started questioning his plans. Even BA had argued about this latest effort. Perhaps he was getting too old for this kind of lifestyle. Hannibal gave himself a mental shake and grinned. What other lifestyle was there?  
  
  
  
Light streamed through the curtains as morning broke over the town. Hannibal woke and glanced over at the other bed. Murdock was still asleep. Hannibal went into the bathroom. The door slamming woke Murdock and he sat up, yawning and stretched his arms. He slipped into his clothes and went outside. He found BA outside with the van. He noticed the van had a flat tyre and BA had got the spare out of the back.  
  
"Hey fool, make yourself useful. Put this new tyre on after I've jacked the van up."  
  
"I'd rather jack," said Murdock.  
  
"Suit yourself," said BA. "Get moving then, sucka, we haven't got all day."  
  
Murdock saluted and jacked the van up. BA changed the tyre and Murdock lowered the van again. They walked inside the pharmacy and up the stairs. They knocked on the door and Suzie opened it.  
  
"Hi BA," she said and BA grinned at her.  
  
"Hiya Suzie," said BA, walking into the apartment. Murdock followed and grinned at Suzie.  
  
"I hope you aren't hungry. We're running a bit late this morning. Mom couldn't get Jessie to get dressed without letting go of that dog Hannibal bought for her," she said.  
  
"We have all the time in the world," said Murdock.  
  
Suzie giggled.  
  
"I was hoping you were still speaking in song titles," said Suzie. "Promise me you won't stop before I get home from school later."  
  
"Hang on in there baby," replied Murdock.  
  
"Suzanna Benson, have you not left yet."  
  
Molly's voice floated through from the kitchen. Suzie sighed.  
  
"Just leaving, mom." She winked at Murdock and went out of the door. "See you tonight, Murdock."  
  
"Hi BA, Murdock," said Molly, coming into the living room.  
  
"Hello, goodbye," said Murdock, trying to talk to two people at once.  
  
"Where's Hannibal, Face and Amy?" asked Molly  
  
"They'll be over in a moment," said BA. "Anything we can do to help?"  
  
"Yeah, see if you can get Jessie to let go of that damn toy long enough for me to get her dressed."  
  
"You go and sort out Jessie and I'll take care of breakfast," said BA. "Murdock can help me."  
  
BA went into the kitchen as Molly went into the bedroom to sort Jessica out. The door opened again and Hannibal came in.  
  
"Morning Murdock. Where's BA?"  
  
Murdock pointed to the kitchen.  
  
"Fantastic day," he said. Hannibal looked at him.  
  
"You still on the song thing, Murdock?"  
  
"Isn't it a wonder?"  
  
"It certainly is, Captain," said Hannibal, shaking his head. He wandered into the kitchen where BA was cooking some eggs in a pan.  
  
"I'm surprised at you, BA."  
  
"You know I can cook, Hannibal."  
  
"Not that," said Hannibal. "I'm talking about Murdock. You don't seem too bothered about his latest craze."  
  
"Not really noticed it. If I do, then the fool'll know about it."  
  
"Right. What's for breakfast then?"  
  
"Eggs, cereal or toast."  
  
"I'll have eggs but you can guarantee Murdock will have toast. He only ever has toast in the morning."  
  
Hannibal stuck his head round the lounge door and shouted to Murdock who was watching the early morning cartoons.  
  
"Toast for you, Murdock?"  
  
He was met with a thumbs up while Murdock remained glued to the television. Hannibal chuckled and went back into the kitchen. Jessica ran out of the bedroom and straight over to Hannibal.  
  
"Hiya Daddy," she shouted and stuck her arms in the air, waiting to be picked up. Hannibal swung her up and gave her a cuddle and then deposited her in her chair at the table.  
  
"Now, princess, what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Honey Munchies," cried Jessica and Hannibal grinned.  
  
"One bowl of Honey Munchies coming up."  
  
Hannibal poured Jessica's cereal and gave it to her. He shouted Murdock through to the kitchen for breakfast and Murdock walked backwards into the kitchen, not taking his eyes off the television screen until it disappeared from view. He sat down at the table and tweaked Jessica's nose in greeting. Molly came into the kitchen and gratefully accepted a mug of coffee from BA. She sat down next to Murdock.  
  
"Do you want some honey for your toast, Murdock?" she asked him, noticing it was plain.  
  
"Lady marmalade," he replied and Hannibal groaned.  
  
"That was a bad one, Murdock."  
  
Murdock just shrugged and carried on eating. Face and Amy entered the kitchen.  
  
"So this is where you all are hiding," said Amy, sitting down next to Hannibal. "We did knock but there was no answer."  
  
"Sorry," said Hannibal, handing her a plate of toast. "We were too busy eating breakfast a la BA."  
  
"You cooked?" said Face, in amazement.  
  
"Don't sound so surprised, man," said BA, waving a spatula at him. "You can just have coffee if you like."  
  
Face held his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Only kidding, BA. I'll have some eggs, if you don't mind."  
  
"I should be doing that," said Molly, trying to take the pan away from BA. He slapped her hands away playfully.  
  
"No you don't, mama," he said. "I'll do breakfast, you do dinners."  
  
"Deal," said Molly. "In that case, I'll have eggs too, please."  
  
"Coming up," said BA.  
  
"You're quiet this morning, Murdock," said Face. "Can't think up any more songs for us today?"  
  
"I'm doin' fine now," said Murdock and Face grinned.  
  
"Not bad Murdock. Keep going."  
  
Amy groaned.  
  
"Don't encourage him, it's already driving me mad."  
  
Face put his arm round her.  
  
"You sound like BA. Murdock's harmless."  
  
"You won't be saying that after a whole day of it, believe me."  
  
"Can't help it," said Murdock.  
  
Amy gave him a helpless smile and ate her toast. Face and Hannibal shared a grin and breakfast passed relatively peacefully.  
  
"So what exactly is the plan for the next three weeks," asked Face, while the team were sat in the lounge. Hannibal looked up from the floor where he was helping Jessica to colour in a picture.  
  
"No plan, Face. Just enjoy yourself."  
  
Murdock looked up from his comic.  
  
"Relax."  
  
Amy threw a cushion at him. Murdock grinned at her.  
  
"Look at that," said Amy, pointing to Murdock. "He's doing it on purpose now, just to annoy me."  
  
"Then ignore him and he'll stop," said Hannibal.  
  
"What a fool believes," replied Murdock. Hannibal grinned at him.  
  
"I thought you were crazy, Murdock? Seems to me you're not as crazy as you'd like us to believe."  
  
"How do you figure that out, Hannibal?" asked Face.  
  
"It takes a sound mind to think up a song title for every sentence."  
  
"If he's doing it on purpose," replied Face. "Are you crazy, Murdock?"  
  
"If you don't know me by now."  
  
"I'm going out," said Amy. "I can't stand it anymore. You coming?" she asked Face.  
  
"I'm gonna stay here a bit longer, this is fun."  
  
"You have a weird sense of fun, lad," said Amy and kissed his cheek. She went downstairs and out through the pharmacy. Molly glanced up as she headed for the door.  
  
"Murdock finally got to you, huh?"  
  
"He's driving me mad. I swear he's doing it on purpose."  
  
Molly laughed.  
  
"Last time he was here, it changed daily. One day he was talking to his invisible dog."  
  
"Billy?" asked Amy, laughing."  
  
"You've met him too? Then the next day, he was rhyming his words and then he was ending every sentence with the word cabbages."  
  
"I've had the rhyming of words but never the cabbages thing."  
  
"Believe me, this is sane compared with that one."  
  
"I bet Jessie loves that."  
  
"Jessie has never met Murdock. She wasn't born last time he was here."  
  
"Oh. I just assumed."  
  
"I bet you also think Jessie's my daughter."  
  
"Isn't she?"  
  
"No, come and have a seat. I'll put the kettle on and I'll tell you the story."  
  
Amy sat down on one of the chairs behind the counter and Molly flicked the kettle on. She came and sat down opposite Amy.  
  
"I first met Hannibal and Murdock about seven years ago. They were passing through the town on the way home from some case or other and the car they were in broke down. They needed a place to stay and so they stayed at the motel you're all staying in now."  
  
"I wondered why everyone seemed to know Hannibal."  
  
"He helped the town out when we were all at a low point. The town is widely known for it's local produce. We are the only town for miles around and all the townsfolk get their fresh food from all the farms around. In return, we supply the farmers with all their other needs. Medicines, newspapers, household goods, that sort of thing."  
  
"Works well?"  
  
"It did until some hotshot business man decided he wanted to open a twenty four hour supermarket, just down the road."  
  
"That would probably damage the profits."  
  
"Not just for us, but the local farmers too. The supermarket would deal mainly with large suppliers and didn't want to trade with the farms so Hannibal and Murdock helped us run this guy out of town. I don't know how they did it, just the two of them, but he's never returned and we've had no further trouble until these thugs showed up last month."  
  
"So you called Hannibal?"  
  
"I knew he'd help us but I've been in regular contact with Hannibal since then."  
  
"Since Jessie was born?"  
  
"Yeah. Jessie is my niece. Hannibal was and still is in love with my sister?"  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister?"  
  
"She's dead. She died five years ago, shortly after Jessie was born."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Molly smiled and got up to make the coffee. She handed one cup to Amy and sat down again.  
  
"Cathy, my sister, was the local nurse in town. She was bright and sweet but very shy. Hannibal was smitten with her the moment he met her."  
  
"I can't imagine Hannibal letting anyone get close to him."  
  
"I saw a side of Hannibal Smith I've never seen since Cathy died. He couldn't speak to Cathy for about two weeks, he was that shy."  
  
"Hannibal, shy? I don't believe it."  
  
"It's as true as I'm sitting here," laughed Molly. "I had to act as go- between for them until I decided it was getting far too silly for words. I set them up and the rest is history. They spoke, fell in love and Jessie was the end result."  
  
"What happened to Cathy? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"She was in a car accident when Jessie was 3 months old. She lost control of the car and it went over the cliffs just outside of town. Hannibal was out of the country at the time and never got back until after the funeral. He's never been able to talk about it since."  
  
"Oh, poor Hannibal. He must have really loved her."  
  
"He did, he still does. He asked me if I would take care of Jessie on a permanent basis. He would love to look after her full time himself but being on the run, it's impossible so she moved in here with me and Suzie."  
  
"Suzie is your daughter?"  
  
"Oh yeah, she's all mine, for my sins."  
  
Molly laughed.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I love her to bits but eighteen year old girls are not the easiest of people to deal with. The arguments we had last night about that colour in her hair, I could not get her to wash it out."  
  
"If it's any consolation, they do get better, I had green in mine at that age."  
  
"You?"  
  
"I know I look like a goody two shoes but I hit a rebellious stage too so I know she'll turn out ok."  
  
"I wonder if Murdock's stopped with his songs yet? Suzie loves it."  
  
"Just the songs or Murdock in general?"  
  
"Both, I think. Should I be worried?"  
  
"Nah, Murdock's lovely. He'll look after her. I wouldn't worry."  
  
"Thanks Amy. Listen, don't tell Hannibal I told you the story. I think he'll tell you all himself at some time, especially now you all know about Jessie but I'd like him to think I kept his secret."  
  
"I won't say a word, Molly."  
  
Molly squeezed her arm and then looked up as a customer entered the shop. Amy drained her coffee and went out into the sunshine to go for her walk.  
  
Upstairs, Murdock was beginning to get on Hannibal's nerves.  
  
"Murdock, I swear you're doing this on purpose. It was funny to start with but now, it's just plain irritating. If you don't quit soon, I'll knock you out."  
  
"Keep the faith."  
  
"Murdock!"  
  
Hannibal fists clenched by his sides and Jessica looked up at him.  
  
"Are you shouting at Uncle Murdock?"  
  
"No, honey. He's just annoying me."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"You're too little to understand."  
  
"I like Uncle Murdock, he's funny," said Jessica and scrambled up on Murdock's lap.  
  
"My favourite girl," said Murdock.  
  
"That's not a song," said Hannibal. "Caught you out at last."  
  
"New Kids On The Block," said Face, without looking up from the paper.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Am I your bestest girl, Uncle Murdock?" said Jessica.  
  
"Simply the best," he replied.  
  
"What about Suzie?"  
  
"You're the one that I want," said Murdock, kissing her nose. Jessica giggled. Hannibal sighed.  
  
"Jessie, time for your nap, baby."  
  
Jessica looked at Murdock.  
  
"Don't wanna go. Do I have to?"  
  
"Go now," said Murdock gently and nudged her towards Hannibal. She scrambled off his knee and after kissing Face and BA goodbye, she ran over to Hannibal who scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
"The man with the child in his eyes," said Murdock, watching Hannibal.  
  
"Murdock," said Face. "Don't you think it's time you called it a day now?"  
  
Face put the paper down and turned to face Murdock.  
  
"You've been on this craze for about twenty four hours now. Even the rhyming thing didn't last this long. You've already annoyed Amy and Hannibal and frankly, it's starting to get on my nerves now too. I'm surprised BA hasn't punched you out. The only ones this hasn't affected are Jessica, who's too young to know any different and Suzie who quite simply adores you. You're looking for trouble, you know."  
  
"Obla di, obla dah."  
  
"Don't you blah di blah me, Murdock. Listen to me, if you don't want Hannibal to send you back to the VA."  
  
Murdock stared off into space and BA chuckled.  
  
"I think the fool wants you to shut up, man. At least he's quiet."  
  
Face picked up the paper again, muttering under his breath. Hannibal came back into the room.  
  
"That little monkey wouldn't settle down until I promised her we'd take her to the park tomorrow."  
  
"You ready to tell us the story now, Hannibal?" said BA.  
  
Hannibal sighed.  
  
"Okay, I suppose you deserve an explanation."  
  
Hannibal sat down and told them the same story that Molly had told Amy earlier. When he had finished, Face stared at him.  
  
"You mean after all this time, you still couldn't tell us."  
  
"I wasn't sure how you'd react. Murdock knew about Cathy but not Jessie."  
  
"Everything's gonna be all right," said Murdock.  
  
"I think for once, you could be right," said Hannibal.  
  
"Is it safe to come back in?"  
  
Amy stuck her head round the door.  
  
"Fool, if you think it's over," replied Murdock.  
  
Amy groaned and entered the room. She swatted Murdock round the ears.  
  
"You are going to drive me mad, Murdock."  
  
"You don't love me?"  
  
Murdock looked at her with a sick puppy look and Amy grinned. She hugged him.  
  
"Of course I do, Murdock. I could never not love you."  
  
Murdock grinned back at her and went back to his book. Amy slid over to Face and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm round her and pulled her in close.  
  
"Love is in the air," muttered Murdock. Face glared at him. They heard the door slam downstairs and the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. The door flew open and Suzie burst into the room.  
  
"I'm home," she said, dropping her bag on the floor. She went into the kitchen and got a can of cola out of the fridge. She went through to her room and the door slammed behind her. Hannibal and BA exchanged glances.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with her?" said Hannibal. "She's normally full of life when she gets home, especially when I'm here."  
  
"Must have had a bad day," said Face. They heard more footsteps on the stairs and Molly came in.  
  
"Was that Suzie I heard come in?"  
  
"She's in her room," said Hannibal. Molly turned round and started to walk towards the room but she fell over Suzie's bag.  
  
"Ouch! That bloody girl! Suzie!"  
  
Molly rubbed her ankle and waited for Suzie to appear. Hannibal went over to her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Suzie!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Suzie came out of her room and looked at her mother.  
  
"Pick up this bag, I've just fallen over it. How many times have I told you not to leave things lying around? What if Jessie had fallen over it?"  
  
"Get off my case, mother. Why can't you leave me alone? As soon as I come in, you're on my back about something. I hate you!"  
  
Suzie turned and stormed back into her room. Molly and Hannibal stared after her in amazement.  
  
Face stood up and pulled Amy up with him.  
  
"We're just popping out for a walk."  
  
They walked out of the apartment and BA got to his feet.  
  
"Just gonna check on the van," he said and followed Face and Amy out of the door. Just then, the bell rang as someone entered the pharmacy.  
  
"Blast," said Molly.  
  
"You go, I'll talk to Suzie," said Hannibal. Molly smiled at him gratefully and headed for the stairs. Hannibal turned towards Suzie's room but was met by Jessica.  
  
"Daddy, can we go get some sweets? You promised."  
  
"Later, sweetheart."  
  
"Pleeeeease!"  
  
"Murdock will take you."  
  
Murdock nodded and got up. Jessica crossed her arms and stood in front of Hannibal. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of a five-year-old standing up to him.  
  
"You promised."  
  
"All right," sighed Hannibal. "Come on."  
  
He helped Jessica put her coat on.  
  
"If Suzie comes out, tell her I want to speak to her when I get back," said Hannibal.  
  
"Bye Uncle Murdock," shouted Jessica.  
  
"Bye bye baby."  
  
Hannibal rolled his eyes at Murdock muttering "Bloody Bay City Rollers" under his breath. Murdock chuckled to himself. He heard a door opening and watched as Suzie crept into the kitchen and grabbed a snack bar from the cupboard. She came into the lounge and stopped dead when she saw Murdock watching her.  
  
"I thought everyone had gone out," said Suzie and made to dart back into her room but Murdock held her wrist.  
  
"Please don't go," he said.  
  
"I don't really feel like talking much," said Suzie.  
  
"You might need somebody," replied Murdock, pulling her down to sit next to him. "Confide in me."  
  
"No-one cares what happens to me. I haven't got any friends."  
  
"You got a friend in me."  
  
"You don't even know me, how can you be a friend? You can't possibly care."  
  
"I care."  
  
"All right, I'll tell you. I didn't want to go back to school today because all my friends have gone to other schools this year. I don't know anyone and my teachers have said I won't get my grades. I'm nothing."  
  
Suzie burst into tears and Murdock put his arms round her and held her tight.  
  
"You are everything."  
  
Suzie shook her head.  
  
"I'm not. Plus people made fun of my hair."  
  
"I like it."  
  
"You do?"  
  
Murdock nodded. Suzie smiled at him.  
  
"How do you cope when people make fun of you?"  
  
"Cigarettes and Alcohol."  
  
"An Oasis fan as well," said Suzie, wiping her eyes. "Could you be any more perfect?"  
  
"Perfect?"  
  
"Well, I think you're perfect."  
  
"You don't know me."  
  
Suzie smiled at him.  
  
"I know you were a friend when I needed one. I know you pretend to be crazy when you're not really and I know you're very loyal to the team. Besides, you're cute."  
  
Murdock blushed and shook his head.  
  
"You are cute," said Suzie.  
  
"You're gorgeous," whispered Murdock.  
  
This time, Suzie blushed.  
  
"What even with these green streaks in my hair?"  
  
"Just the way you are," said Murdock and he took hold of her hand. Suzie gazed into his brown eyes.  
  
"No regrets?" said Murdock and Suzie shook her head. Murdock leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips. Suzie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Suddenly, the door banged open and Jessica ran in. Suzie and Murdock leapt away from each other guiltily. Jessica ran up to Murdock and scrambled up onto his lap. Suzie got up and retreated back into her room. Murdock watched her go and then turned his attention to Jessica.  
  
"Hey baby," he said to her.  
  
"Hi Uncle Murdock. Look what daddy bought for me."  
  
She held up a brightly coloured sweet packet and Murdock grinned.  
  
"Sweets for my sweet."  
  
Jessica giggled. Hannibal walked through the door.  
  
"Hi Murdock. Has Suzie emerged from hiding yet?"  
  
Before Murdock could answer, Jessica piped up.  
  
"Suzie was kissing Uncle Murdock when I came in, Daddy."  
  
Hannibal just stared at Murdock and so did Face, who had walked in with Amy just in time to overhear Jessica's statement.  
  
"Kids say the darndest things," said Murdock.  
  
"Don't they just," said Hannibal. "Suzie, get out here."  
  
There was no response from the bedroom. Hannibal walked over to the door and banged his fist on it. There was still no sound from inside so he turned the handle of the door. It opened and Hannibal looked inside. The room was empty but the window was open and the wind rushed through it, blowing the curtains. Hannibal strode over to the window and looked out. Suzie had just got to the bottom of the drainpipe and she looked up at the window as Hannibal shouted her name.  
  
"Suzie, get back in here, I want to talk to you."  
  
Suzie looked back at him and grinned.  
  
"I'd do anything for love but I won't do that."  
  
She ran down the road and round the corner. Hannibal came back into the lounge and glared at Murdock.  
  
"Where's Suzie?" asked Face.  
  
"She's climbed out of the window and down the bloody drainpipe. I swear that girl will do herself an injury one day."  
  
"Sounds like someone we know," said Amy, smiling.  
  
"Who, me?" said Hannibal, smiling for a moment. "However, I'm more interested in this crush Suzie seems to have developed on Murdock."  
  
Hannibal stared at Murdock and to everyone's amazement, Murdock blushed a deep red.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"Don't encourage her, Murdock. She's only eighteen."  
  
"All you ever do is bring me down," shouted Murdock, suddenly. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Murdock, calm down," said Face, trying to placate the agitated pilot but Murdock was on a roll.  
  
"I found someone, someone to love. She makes my day. I wanna be the only one. Captain of her heart. Life's what you make it, everyday hurts on your own, tired of being alone. I just wanna be loved. It started with a kiss, love and affection. I want to know what love is. Don't be cruel, give me a little more time."  
  
Murdock looked at Hannibal, pleadingly. Hannibal stared back at him.  
  
"Don't hurt her, Murdock. If you do, you'll answer to me."  
  
Murdock smiled at Hannibal and then turned to Face, Amy and BA who were stood listening.  
  
"Breathe again," he said and the three of them let out the breath they had been holding without realising.  
  
"Could you please stop with the songs now," said Amy. "You can't possibly conduct a serious relationship in song titles."  
  
"Wanna bet," said Face. "Twenty bucks says he can do it."  
  
"I'm not gambling with you, Templeton Peck. Look what happened last time."  
  
"Last time," asked BA, sitting down. Jessica scrambled into his lap, happy again now everyone was smiling again. BA pulled her up onto his knee and she settled back against his chest. She looked round once to check Hannibal was still there and promptly felt asleep.  
  
"Last time I gambled against Face, I lost."  
  
"How much did you lose?" asked Hannibal.  
  
"I had to go out to dinner with him and look where that led. Now, I can't get rid of him."  
  
Face looked at her with mock hurt. She giggled.  
  
"Not that I'm a bit sorry," she added and Face smiled.  
  
Molly came into the room.  
  
"What's all the shouting about? I could hear you all down in the shop."  
  
"Do you have any objections about your daughter and Murdock?" asked Hannibal. "Because if you do, now's the time to air them, because he's got his heart set on it."  
  
"I don't mind in the slightest," said Molly. "Now, who wants some dinner?"  
  
She wandered into the kitchen and Murdock whooped with joy.  
  
"I'm into something good."  
  
BA, Amy and Face groaned in unison.  
  
TBC 


	2. Problems for Hannibal

Lost The Plot? Part 2  
  
  
  
It was Sunday and things were still quiet in the town of Cliff Face Creek. Things in the apartment above the pharmacy, however, were far from quiet. Jessica was squealing as BA and Face played tag with her round the lounge. Amy was chatting with Molly and Suzie was watching television. Only Murdock was nowhere to be seen. Hannibal glanced up from the paper he was trying to read.  
  
"Suzie, turn the TV down a bit please, kid."  
  
Suzie glared at him but turned the volume down a touch. Hannibal moved his feet for the hundredth time as Jessica raced past him, chased by Face. He caught her and started spinning her round the room.  
  
"Face, you'll make her sick," said Hannibal. "Put her down."  
  
Face put Jessica back down on the floor and she looked at Hannibal.  
  
"Daddy spoil my fun," she pouted.  
  
"Daddy wants some peace and quiet," muttered Hannibal and went back to reading the paper. Moments later, he put the paper down again. He got up and walked over to the door, which led to the garden.  
  
"What's up, Hannibal?" asked Molly.  
  
"You lot are driving me crazy. I'm going outside for some peace and some fresh air."  
  
He slammed the door behind him and Suzie started to giggle.  
  
"What's up with you?" asked Amy.  
  
"If it's peace he wants, he won't get it in the garden. Murdock's out there."  
  
"Hannibal will kill him if he keeps up with this song thing."  
  
"You'd better go and rescue your beloved," said Face, smirking.  
  
Suzie glared at him.  
  
"Leave him alone."  
  
Face held his hands up.  
  
"Not saying another word," he grinned. Suzie turned back to the television. Face grinned at BA and they both swooped on Jessica who had forgotten about their game since Hannibal had told her off. She screamed in delight as they both picked her up between them and swung her back and forth. They both threw her up in the air and BA caught her in his strong arms. He set her back down and she tagged him and ran off, giggling.  
  
Out in the garden, Hannibal was smoking a cigar and watching Murdock who was over by the birdtable. He walked over to Murdock. He could overhear him talking to the birds.  
  
"Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep."  
  
Hannibal shook his head. This was really going on too long, even for his patience. Usually, he could tolerate Murdock and his crazy phases but this one was simply annoying.  
  
"Wish I could fly," said Murdock.  
  
"You talking to me, Murdock?"  
  
"Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm."  
  
"You can fly, you're a pilot, remember?"  
  
Murdock shook his head.  
  
"Flying without wings."  
  
Hannibal shook his head again. He looked at Murdock who had started to stare dreamily into space.  
  
"You coming inside, Murdock?"  
  
Murdock shook his head.  
  
"What's out here that's so fascinating?"  
  
Murdock smiled.  
  
"Sunshine after the rain."  
  
Hannibal had to agree. It had been raining since they got up this morning and had only just started to brighten up. The sun was just starting to set in the sky and an orange glow had settled over the edge of the garden.  
  
"It is nice to see some good weather again. I miss the fresh air too, that's why I like coming up her, to get away from the traffic and thousands of people."  
  
"Inner city life," mused Murdock. "Living in America, gangsta's paradise."  
  
"Keeps us in a job though, eh Murdock?"  
  
"Stayin' alive."  
  
Hannibal looked at Murdock and realized he had had a conversation with Murdock that actually made sense, despite Murdock talking in titles. Perhaps he was just getting used to it. It dawned on Hannibal that Murdock was just Murdock and any phase he went through was just a phase. It just needed the right approach to see it through.  
  
"See you later then, Captain."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Suzie appeared at the door and Hannibal winked at her as he went back inside. Suzie walked over to Murdock and he smiled at her.  
  
"My girl."  
  
"Hey Murdock, whatcha doin out here by yourself?"  
  
"Searching."  
  
"And what exactly are you searching for?"  
  
"Good vibrations," said Murdock, grinning.  
  
Suzie laughed.  
  
"I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you when you start acting the fool."  
  
Murdock squeezed her close.  
  
"Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me."  
  
"Oh you," said Suzie and squeezed him back. Face appeared at the door.  
  
"Suzie, phone call for you."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Someone called Denis."  
  
Suzie raced for the house. Murdock followed and caught up with Face.  
  
"Denis?"  
  
"You astound me, Murdock. I never took you for the jealous type."  
  
"Jealous guy?"  
  
"If looks could kill, Murdock, the phone would have died."  
  
Murdock shrugged and went inside the apartment. Face followed, grinning. When they got back inside, Suzie was putting her coat on, whilst at the same time, trying to talk into the phone.  
  
"Yes, I know I said you could continue with the thesis but I didn't expect you to overwrite the disk with all my contribution on it. Yes, I've got a printout of it. That's beside the point, Denis. We needed the whole thing together and then a printout of the whole thing at the end. Look, don't do anything, I'll be straight round. Don't press anything and I mean anything until I get there."  
  
Suzie hung up and tossed the phone to Hannibal who happened to be the nearest to the door as she raced out.  
  
"Don't wait up," she shouted as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
"What time will you be home?" shouted Molly but it was too late. Suzie had left and there was no response from the closed door.  
  
"Sounds like a crisis," said Amy. "I know how contrary computers can be. I've had assignments or articles wiped in an instant. Very frustrating."  
  
"Who is this Denis?" asked Hannibal.  
  
"Don't come over all paternal with Suzie, Hannibal Smith. I've known Denis Cropper since he was three months old. He's in the same year as Suzie. His father was Eric's partner."  
  
"Eric?" asked Face.  
  
"My late husband," said Molly. "He died six years ago. He co-owned the garage with Martin Cropper, Denis' dad. They were both killed when an explosion blew the garage up. Nothing was ever proved but they had refused to sell the property to Doug Kingston."  
  
"Who's Doug Kingston," asked Amy.  
  
"The sleazeball who tried to put this town out of business," said Hannibal. "Are you suggesting that he was involved in the explosion in any way, Molly? Why didn't you mention this before?"  
  
"Cathy told me I was being paranoid and it was just me looking for someone to blame. The police confirmed there was a fault in some welding equipment and that's what caused the explosion. Nothing was ever mentioned about foul play."  
  
"But you think differently?"  
  
"I don't think about it at all now. It's past, forgotten."  
  
"Not if he's guilty."  
  
"Hannibal."  
  
Molly's voice carried a warning and Hannibal let the subject drop.  
  
"So this Denis, he's a friend of Suzie's. I thought all her friends had gone to other colleges."  
  
"So she thought," replied Molly. "Denis started the term late, due to an illness so she was quite pleased to see him when he turned up. She has made a few more friends though since her first day."  
  
"Diana, Eleanor, Abraham, Martin and John," muttered Murdock.  
  
Hannibal looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"You okay, Murdock?"  
  
"He's just jealous," said Face. "Can't you see the green tint in his face?"  
  
"Go away and die!" muttered Murdock and Face laughed.  
  
"I'm not getting to you, am I?  
  
"Sod off!"  
  
"Can't keep up the pressure, eh? Sod off isn't a song."  
  
"Bjork," said Molly, laughing. "Although I have to admit, I don't know about Go Away And Die."  
  
"Group called Spasm," said Face.  
  
"Smart Aleck," said Murdock, sitting on the couch."  
  
"You're cheating now, Murdock," said Face.  
  
"Sorry Face," said Hannibal. "Old jazz number by Lionel Hampton. Face it, Lieutenant, you can't beat him."  
  
"Roll with it."  
  
Face punched Murdock in the arm. Murdock punched him back and the two men started a playful tussle. BA started to groan then felt a small tug on his arm. He looked down and saw Jessica looking up at him.  
  
"Read me a bedtime story, Uncle Bosco?"  
  
Hannibal looked at BA in surprise.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
BA shrugged.  
  
"Don't have no bad attitude to the little lady, do I?"  
  
Hannibal grinned and BA took Jessica through to her room to read her a story. Molly sat down next to Hannibal. She lay down and put her head in his lap.  
  
"Tired?" asked Hannibal.  
  
"Hmmm," replied Molly.  
  
Hannibal draped his arm over her in a show of brotherly affection. Face and Murdock stopped fighting and drifted over to the sofa. Face sat down in front of Amy and lay his head against her legs. She reached down and softly stroked his head. Murdock sat in the large armchair and curled up into a ball. BA came back into the lounge.  
  
"Jessie's asleep for the night," he said. Hannibal nodded and closed his eyes. BA turned the television on quietly and they all sat and watched the television and waited for Suzie to put in an appearance for the evening, enjoying the peace and quiet they so rarely got.  
  
  
  
Suzie crept through the door at four o' clock the next morning. Hanging her coat up quietly, she tiptoed through the lounge, which was in darkness and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and took out some things. She started to put together a sandwich, which wasn't easy in the dark. She didn't dare switch on the light in case her mother was still awake and saw the light from in her bedroom. She turned back and put the things back in the fridge She closed the fridge door and picked up the sandwich. She turned to go down the hall towards her bedroom.  
  
"It's about time you got in. Where've you been?"  
  
Suzie jumped with fright as the light switched on. She spun round to see Hannibal standing in the doorway.  
  
"Jeez, Hannibal! You scared the crap outta me."  
  
"Watch your mouth, lady."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"You know where I've been. I've been at Denis' house."  
  
"All this time?"  
  
"We had a lot of stuff to get through."  
  
"I'll bet you did."  
  
"Hannibal!"  
  
Suzie actually had the nerve to look shocked, in fact she was so shocked she started to laugh. However, Hannibal wasn't laughing.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny."  
  
Suzie promptly stopped laughing.  
  
"There's nothing like that between me and Denis. We're friends, we've got an assignment due to hand in in two days time and he wiped almost the whole thing from the disk. We had to rewrite the whole thing over again. Do you know how long it takes to write forty pages of stuff again, especially when you CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT YOU WROTE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"  
  
"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME, YOUNG LADY."  
  
"YOU'RE YELLING AT ME."  
  
"YOU'LL WAKE THE WHOLE BLOODY HOUSE UP."  
  
"What on earth is all the yelling about?"  
  
Molly came into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and tying the belt round her dressing gown. Hannibal took several deep breaths, grateful for the interruption so he could calm his temper. Molly looked at him.  
  
"I thought you'd gone back to the motel with the others.  
  
"I was waiting for Suzie."  
  
Molly stared at her daughter.  
  
"Please tell me you haven't just got in."  
  
"We had a lot of work to do."  
  
"Couldn't it have waited until the morning?"  
  
"We need every free moment possible."  
  
Molly sighed.  
  
"Go to bed, we'll discuss this tomorrow when you get home from school."  
  
"I'm going back round to Denis' after school."  
  
Molly sighed again.  
  
"Just go to bed and we'll see what happens tomorrow."  
  
Suzie walked out of the kitchen and they heard the door slam. Molly winced and waited. Sure enough, it came.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Jessica's cry came from in her room. Hannibal looked at Molly.  
  
"Does she always cry out for me?"  
  
Molly sighed.  
  
"Every night. But you never come."  
  
"Every night?"  
  
Hannibal couldn't believe it. Molly stroked his arm.  
  
"Don't feel bad, Hannibal. She never remembers in the morning. She cries out, I go and see her but by the time I get there, she's always back asleep again."  
  
Hannibal just continued to stare at Molly in bewilderment. Molly wanted to hug him but instead she patted his arm and ushered him into the lounge.  
  
"Sit down and I'll make you a drink. You look like you need one."  
  
Hannibal sank down onto the sofa and put his head in his hands. Molly disappeared into the kitchen and quickly made two cups of coffee. She walked back into the lounge and she dropped the cups in horror. Hannibal was crying! She had only ever seen him cry once before, when she had told him about Cathy's death. He was sat on the sofa, sobbing. She raced over to him and threw her arms around him. He started to pull away but she held onto him tightly. He gave up resisting and sagged against her, still sobbing. She held him until the sobbing subsided.  
  
"Hannibal, what is it?"  
  
"I've failed her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cathy."  
  
"Why have you failed Cathy?"  
  
"You said it yourself. Our daughter cries for me every night and I'm not there. I've failed as a father and therefore I've let Cathy down. I can't look after Jessie, I can't keep my promise to Cathy."  
  
"You're a great father, in the circumstances."  
  
"I'd give anything to stay here."  
  
"And get caught by the military? What good would you be to Jessie locked up in prison for the next twenty years? Do you want to see her grow up from behind bars?"  
  
"You know I don't want that."  
  
"Then stop being so daft and pull yourself together."  
  
Hannibal smiled at Molly.  
  
"You always were a stubborn little madam."  
  
"And you always were a daft sod."  
  
Molly grinned.  
  
"And now you can help me clean those coffee stains off the floor and then you can stay on the couch tonight."  
  
Hannibal smiled again. He helped Molly clean up the dropped coffee cups and then she threw him a blanket and a pillow.  
  
"Goodnight, Hannibal."  
  
"Night Molly and thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Molly switched the light off and Hannibal lay in the dark, thinking things over and over in his head until sleep overtook him and he drifted off into a deep but fitful sleep.  
  
TBC 


	3. A familiar face appears

Lost The Plot? Part 3  
  
By  
  
1 Angievette  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Molly was in the kitchen the next morning, making breakfast when Face, Amy, Murdock and BA came in.  
  
"Hey Molly, whatcha doin'?" asked BA. "You know I cook breakfast."  
  
Molly grinned.  
  
"Thought you'd never offer," she said. "And keep the noise down, you'll wake Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"Huh?" said BA. Molly pointed towards the lounge. Face frowned.  
  
"Who's in there?"  
  
"Well, I was until you lot woke me up," said Hannibal, coming into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, sleepily.  
  
"Hannibal, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to get some sleep."  
  
Molly smiled at him and handed him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Okay?" she asked him and he nodded.  
  
"Have you been here all night, Hannibal?" asked Amy.  
  
"Yes, Mum, I have," he said, grinning.  
  
"All night long?" said Murdock.  
  
"Yes Dad," said Hannibal. "And please, Murdock, no song titles this morning. I have a splitting headache as it is, without you and your hit parade routine."  
  
BA snorted but carried on cooking breakfast. Jessica ran into the kitchen and Hannibal picked her up.  
  
"Hey baby girl," he said. "What do you want to do today?"  
  
"Park," she cried. Hannibal laughed.  
  
"I promised, didn't I?"  
  
Jessica giggled and ran into the lounge and switched the TV on. Suzie stumbled into the kitchen, yawning.  
  
"Tired, are we?" asked Hannibal.  
  
"Back off," said Suzie, glaring at him. "At least I slept in my own bed."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Murdock. "Stormy weather?"  
  
"Forget it, Murdock," said Suzie. "Just a silly argument we had. I'm sorry, Hannibal."  
  
"Okay Suzie, I'm sorry too."  
  
Suzie gave him a hug and he ruffled her hair. Suzie looked at Murdock and went over and hugged him too.  
  
"No songs for me, this morning?"  
  
"A song for you? Young and beautiful."  
  
"Good, I like that one," she said and went back into the bedroom to get ready for school. Face looked at Murdock.  
  
"Are you doing it on purpose, now?"  
  
Murdock looked at him with a playful look in his eyes.  
  
"If I was?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"There's nothing I won't do."  
  
Face groaned and sat down. Amy smiled and sat next to him.  
  
"I told you it would get to you after a while," she said. Jessica suddenly decided that she wasn't getting enough attention and shouted from the lounge.  
  
"Daddy," she whined. Hannibal turned sharply and shouted to her.  
  
"Yes, I'm here, what's the matter?"  
  
Molly shook her head quickly.  
  
"I told you, she doesn't remember."  
  
Hannibal sighed and looked down at Jessica who had run into the room and was standing by him, staring up at him with her big blue eyes.  
  
"Jessie, can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Okay, Daddy," said Jessica. She ran back into the lounge and switched the television off. Hannibal followed her and sat down on the sofa. Jessica grabbed her toy dog and scrambled up onto the sofa next to him. She snuggled up next to him and watched him as he struggled to think of the words that he wanted to say.  
  
"Jessie, are you happy here with Molly and Suzie?"  
  
Jessica nodded fervently.  
  
"I like it here," she said. "Molly looks after me."  
  
"Do you know why Molly looks after you?"  
  
"Because Mummy went to heaven to help God look after the little children up there."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"And because you can't be here all the time."  
  
Hannibal winced.  
  
"You know I want to be here all the time, don't you?"  
  
"I know, Daddy," she said and gave him a kiss. Hannibal smiled. "I don't mind you going away."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No, because I know you always come back. It makes those times you're here more magic."  
  
Hannibal held Jessica tightly.  
  
"I miss you, baby, when I'm not here."  
  
"I miss you too, Daddy, but I know when you come home, you buy me sweets and take me to the park."  
  
"Talking of the park, go and get ready and we'll go."  
  
Jessica jumped up, then stopped and looked back at Hannibal.  
  
"I love you, Daddy."  
  
"Love you too, baby girl," said Hannibal. Jessica grinned at him and raced to her bedroom to get ready. She almost collided with Molly who was coming in with another coffee for Hannibal.  
  
"Nearly more coffee on the floor then," she said, smiling at Hannibal. "Everything OK?"  
  
"That child understands more than I ever thought," he said. "I owe you one, Molly."  
  
"Just one?"  
  
Hannibal winked at her.  
  
"For now."  
  
  
  
"Which one of you has left muddy footprints all over my clean floor?" shouted Molly, as she came into the apartment.  
  
"I'm sorry, Molly," said Hannibal. "It was probably all of us."  
  
"Well, you can clean it up," she said, hands on her hips. "I've done it once today already."  
  
Face and Murdock grinned.  
  
"He'll have to go," said Murdock. Hannibal glared at him.  
  
"I don't know which is worse," he said. "Song titles or the fact you're ganging up on me."  
  
"You'll never know," replied Murdock, with a grin.  
  
Face shook his head in despair.  
  
"Is there a paper around here, Molly," he asked.  
  
"I think it's on the table," said Molly. "But didn't you read it this morning."  
  
"I don't want to read it," said Face. "I want it hit Murdock with it, try and knock some sense into him."  
  
"Treat me nice," said Murdock, backing towards the door. Face grabbed the paper and chased Murdock with it. Murdock shot through the door and out into the street. Face followed him.  
  
"I swear I'll do you some damage," said Face. "I'm getting really sick of this song kick, Murdock."  
  
"Do you really want to hurt me?" asked Murdock.  
  
"I will if you don't stop the song titles."  
  
Murdock's eyes widened in terror as Face chased him. From the window upstairs, Hannibal, Molly and the others watched them, laughing.  
  
"Murdock's a dead man," said Amy.  
  
"How come," asked Molly. "I thought they were friends."  
  
"Yeah, they are, but Murdock tends to wind Face up. I swear Murdock does it on purpose."  
  
"Why is Uncle Face chasing Uncle Murdock?" asked Jessica.  
  
"They're playing, honey," said Hannibal, picking her up.  
  
"Can I go and play too?" she asked him.  
  
"Okay, baby, but only for a bit."  
  
Jessica shrieked with delight and wriggled out of Hannibal's grasp. She darted out of the apartment. She raced down the stairs and into the street. Hannibal knocked on the window and Face and Murdock looked up. Hannibal pointed at Jessica coming out of the pharmacy. Murdock ran over and picked her up.  
  
"Hey baby," he said.  
  
"I've come to play too," said Jessica. "Daddy said I could."  
  
"Come on then," said Face. "You can help me chase Murdock."  
  
"I don't want to chase Uncle Murdock," said Jessica.  
  
"We're playing tag," said Face. "And you're it."  
  
Murdock put Jessica down and she ran over to Face and touched his arm.  
  
"Well, now you're it," she said, giggling and ran away from him. Murdock looked at Face and grinned. Face tried to tag Murdock but he twisted away and ran towards Jessica. For the next couple of hours, the three of them chased each other down the street. The pharmacy door opened and Amy came out.  
  
"Molly says to come in and get washed ready for dinner, Jessica," she said. "That goes for you two, as well," she added, looking at the mess Murdock and Face were in.  
  
"Coming, honey," said Face.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't call me that," said Amy. Face grinned.  
  
"Sorry, honey," he said and swept her into a crushing embrace. Murdock looked at Jessica and rolled his eyes. She giggled.  
  
"Yuck," she said.  
  
Murdock nodded and Amy pulled away from Face, laughing.  
  
"Are you coming in for your dinner?" she asked them.  
  
"Okay," said Face.  
  
"Who's that?" said Amy. She was looking at a black limousine that had pulled into the street and stopped a bit further down the road.  
  
"Jessie, come here, darlin'" said Face and Jessica ran over.  
  
"What?" she asked him?  
  
"Go inside and ask Daddy to come down here, please," said Face. Jessica ran inside and a moment later, Hannibal and BA appeared by the door.  
  
"What is it, Face?" asked Hannibal.  
  
"Look," said Amy and pointed to the limo.  
  
"Trouble," said Murdock.  
  
"Doug Kingston," said Hannibal.  
  
"The dude who you ran out of town, last time?" asked BA.  
  
Hannibal nodded.  
  
"What's he doin' back?"  
  
Hannibal shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but I want to find out."  
  
"Hannibal, wait," said Face, trying to hold Hannibal back but Hannibal walked over to the limo. He stopped and rapped on the window. It rolled down and revealed a man with dark glasses. He took them off and faced Hannibal.  
  
"Colonel Smith. So the rumours I hear are true. You are back again."  
  
"That's right, Kingston. More to the point, what are you doing back? I thought I told you to stay away from this town."  
  
Kingston gave a soft laugh.  
  
"So you did. But, you see I was never good at taking orders."  
  
"So I see."  
  
"I just wanted to check if it was you here. Nothing wrong with looking up an old acquaintance, is there?"  
  
"If it's you, then yes."  
  
"Be careful, Colonel Smith. I might not be as pleasant to you, this time. I'll be seeing you."  
  
He wound the window up and the limo backed out of the street. Hannibal walked over to the others.  
  
"Friend or foe?" asked Murdock.  
  
"Oh, he's definitely a foe, Murdock," said Hannibal. "The question is, what's he after this time?"  
  
Face looked at Hannibal.  
  
"I thought we were on vacation, Hannibal."  
  
"We are, Face," said Hannibal. "Unless Kingston causes trouble, then we sort him out."  
  
Face groaned and Murdock laughed.  
  
"Jazz it up."  
  
Hannibal had to laugh at that one, as did the rest of them.  
  
TBC 


	4. Saturday night at the movies

Lost The Plot Part 4?  
  
By Angievette  
  
  
  
"Gimme some more," said Murdock, trying to snatch the popcorn away from Face. Face held it at arms length.  
  
"Murdock, you've eaten most of it already, you can't possibly want any more."  
  
"Can't get enough," he replied. Face grinned and handed the popcorn over. "We need more popcorn in here, guys," he shouted to the kitchen. Amy stuck her head round the door.  
  
"You've eaten that already? Face, you'll get fat if you carry on like that."  
  
Face started to protest.  
  
"It was Murdock who ate it all, not me," he cried. Amy looked at him then looked at Murdock who was sitting with an innocent grin on his face.  
  
"It wasn't me," said Murdock.  
  
"It's okay, Murdock," said Amy. "Honestly, Face. Trying to blame Murdock. You're terrible."  
  
Face just stared open mouthed at Amy as she disappeared back into the kitchen, then he turned on Murdock.  
  
"Of all the low down, dirty, double crossing things to do. Blaming me."  
  
"If you can't stand the heat," said Murdock.  
  
"But it was a blatant lie," said Face. "Now Amy not only thinks I've eaten the popcorn but that I'm a liar too."  
  
Murdock shrugged.  
  
"Female of the species," he said. "Suspicious minds."  
  
Face laughed.  
  
"I guess you're right," he said. "But I'm hungry."  
  
"We want the same thing," said Murdock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Popcorn," said Murdock. Just at that moment, Suzie and Amy came back into the lounge and a large bowl of popcorn was placed on the table.  
  
"There you go, greedy boys," said Suzie, sitting on the floor. Murdock stared at her. "Don't give me that look, you," she said. "I can tell a guilty face when I see one, it was you who ate all that popcorn."  
  
Face started to smirk.  
  
"I told you so," he said to Amy.  
  
"Goody two shoes," muttered Murdock under his breath. Suzie pressed the play button on the video remote control and they started to watch the movie.  
  
"I love Saturday," said Murdock. Suzie lay her head against his chest.  
  
"Why's that?" she asked.  
  
"Don't ask," said Face, half-knowing what was coming next and dreading the answer.  
  
"Saturday night at the movies," said Murdock, simply. Face groaned.  
  
"I knew it. Please, Murdock, just watch the movie and shut up for a couple of hours."  
  
"What movie did you get anyway," Amy asked Suzie.  
  
"St Elmos Fire," replied Murdock.  
  
Face groaned again.  
  
"Chick flick," he whined. "Couldn't you have got something a tiny bit interesting?"  
  
"Like what," asked Suzie. "Hellraiser? Nightmare On Elm Street? Silence Of The Lambs? Or perhaps something with slightly less blood, guts and gore?"  
  
Face glared at her.  
  
"I don't need blood and gore to make a good movie," he said, sulkily.  
  
"But it helps," said Amy, squeezing his arm. "Give it a chance, Face."  
  
"I suppose so," said Face and he wrapped his arm round her and pulled her closer.  
  
"Kissing in the back row of the movies," said Murdock. Face kicked him and Murdock elbowed Face's leg. Suzie shook her head and started to watch the movie.  
  
  
  
"We're back, guys," said Hannibal as he and Molly came into the apartment.  
  
"Ssshh," said Face, turning round for a brief second before switching his attention back to the television.  
  
"Interrupted something important, did I?" asked Hannibal. Molly grinned and went through to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.  
  
"No, I meant you'll wake the others up," said Face, still keeping his eyes glued to the screen.  
  
Hannibal looked and saw Amy curled up next to Face on the sofa, fast asleep. He also saw Murdock lying on the floor, snoring softly and next to him, with her head on his chest and his arm draped over her back, Suzie was also oblivious to anyone and anything. Hannibal smiled.  
  
"It was a good movie then," he said, chuckling.  
  
"Hannibal, shut up, I'm trying to watch the end of this," said Face, irritably. Hannibal grinned and went to find Molly. A thought suddenly struck him.  
  
"Face, where's BA?"  
  
Face sighed, clearly annoyed at being disturbed again.  
  
"He's back at the motel, Hannibal. And before you ask, Jessie's in bed and hasn't made a sound all night."  
  
Hannibal disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"I think I've upset him," he said to Molly. She laughed softly and handed him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Do I dare ask him if he wants a coffee?" she said.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you," said Hannibal. "I'd just put it on the table in front of him."  
  
Molly headed for the lounge.  
  
"Quietly," he added and she laughed again. She placed the cup in front of Face and got a grunt of thanks from him. She headed back into the kitchen. Hannibal was just coming out of Jessica's room.  
  
"She's fast asleep," he said, sitting down at the table. "Face said she hasn't made a sound all night."  
  
"It's lovely to have a night off," said Molly. "Not that I mind," she added hurriedly as Hannibal looked up at her.  
  
"You don't deserve this," said Hannibal.  
  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
  
"You shouldn't have to bring up someone else's child. It's not fair."  
  
"But it isn't just someone else's child," said Molly, sitting down next to him. "She's my niece. She's my sister's child. Besides," she said but then stopped.  
  
"Besides what," said Hannibal.  
  
"Nothing," said Molly.  
  
"Tell me," said Hannibal. "You can talk to me."  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Molly and she started to get up from the table but Hannibal pulled her back down. "Let me go, Hannibal."  
  
"Not until you tell me. You're obviously unhappy about something in this arrangement. So, you tell me or I'll keep you pinned in that chair until sunrise."  
  
Molly tried to laugh but it came out as a choked sob. Hannibal got off his chair and knelt in front of her.  
  
"Molly, please tell me. I don't want you to do anything you're not happy with."  
  
"It's not that, I love Jessie being here. I don't mind at all. I'm perfectly happy with the situation. It's just that…."  
  
She stopped and sniffled. Her tears fell onto Hannibal's arm and his eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Molly."  
  
"Hannibal, please don't make me do this."  
  
"I just want to help you, like you helped me last night. Remember? You saw a side of me that no one else has ever seen. I trust you more than anybody else I know. Trust me, let me help you."  
  
"You can't help me," said Molly.  
  
"Why not?" asked Hannibal.  
  
"Because you…"  
  
"That was an incredible movie," said Face, walking into the kitchen. Hannibal was taken by surprise when Face walked in and loosened his grip on Molly. She took advantage of this and fled into her bedroom. Hannibal cursed under his breath.  
  
"Sorry, Hannibal," said Face. "I didn't realise."  
  
"It was a good movie then, was it?" said Hannibal, changing subject, quickly. He didn't want Face to start asking questions about Molly, not only to protect her privacy but also because he didn't have the answers. Face noticed the change in topic but didn't comment.  
  
"Yeah, it was excellent."  
  
Face refilled his cup with coffee and wandered back through to the lounge where Amy and Murdock were starting to stir.  
  
"Oh, welcome back, you two," said Face. "I told you the movie was crap, so crap you two fell asleep after the first fifteen minutes."  
  
"OK, Face, you win," said Amy. "Next time you can choose the movie. I'm sorry we made you sit through it, especially when we fell asleep."  
  
"I should think so too," said Face. Hannibal wandered into the lounge and sat down on the chair by the fire.  
  
"I take it you turned it off then," said Suzie, opening her eyes and sitting up. "I was miles away then."  
  
"Land of make believe," said Murdock.  
  
"Eh?" said Suzie, confused.  
  
"Dreams," said Murdock and Suzie smiled.  
  
"All about you," she said and he put his arms round her. "So, what did you watch instead then, Face?"  
  
"Erm, well, I," said Face.  
  
"I'll tell you," said Hannibal. "When we came in, he was glued to that movie and we couldn't even speak without getting our heads bitten off or glared at."  
  
The other three stared at Face who muttered a string of unmentionable words under his breath at Hannibal.  
  
"After the fuss you made about watching the film," said Suzie.  
  
"What was it you called it?" said Amy. "Oh that was it, "chick flick", wasn't it?"  
  
"Okay, okay," said Face. "So, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.""  
  
"Come off it, Face. If you'd got any closer to the screen, your nose would've been pressed against the glass," said Hannibal.  
  
"We'll make a romantic out of you yet," said Amy."  
  
"There's still hope," agreed Suzie.  
  
"Let's hear it for the boy," said Murdock.  
  
"Lay off," said Face.  
  
"Where's Mum?" asked Suzie, noticing Molly wasn't around.  
  
"She's gone to bed," said Hannibal, quickly. "She wasn't feeling too well."  
  
"Did you poison her or something?" said Suzie, laughing. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"She just wasn't feeling well," said Hannibal. "That's all."  
  
He stood up.  
  
"I'm heading back to the motel, I'll see you all tomorrow."  
  
"It's about time we all headed back," said Amy and pulled Face to his feet. Murdock picked himself off the floor and stretched, then offered his hand to Suzie and helped her up.  
  
"I don't want you to go," she told him. Face and Amy discreetly left the room.  
  
"Move closer," he said. Suzie wrapped her arms round Murdock and he held her tightly.  
  
"If only I could be with you," he said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Why can't you?" asked Suzie.  
  
"Respect," replied Murdock.  
  
"For me or for Mum and Hannibal?"  
  
"Only you," said Murdock, smiling. He held her close and she sighed.  
  
"You'd better go before I plead with you to stay."  
  
Murdock let her go.  
  
"Night, Murdock."  
  
"Goodnight girl," he said. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Suzie smiled and headed towards her bedroom. Murdock quietly let himself out. When he got back to the room he was sharing with Hannibal, Hannibal was still awake, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Okay, Captain?"  
  
Murdock nodded.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, noting Hannibal's worried expression.  
  
"I'm fine, Murdock. Just thinking."  
  
Murdock climbed into bed and promptly fell fast asleep. Hannibal lay awake, thinking and staring at the ceiling. Across the road, above the pharmacy, Molly lay awake, thinking and staring at the ceiling.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	5. A Quiet Moment

Lost The Plot? Part 5  
  
By Angievette  
  
  
  
The thing Hannibal loved the most about this town was the silence. He loved coming here for a visit just after their missions. After the chaos and excitement and bullets flying around, the silence was most welcome. This was the time he loved the most too. Night time. He often went for walks at night to clear his head. There was never anybody around and he could enjoy the tranquillity of the darkness. Tonight was no exception. After Murdock had got back and gone to sleep, Hannibal had found himself unable to sleep. After tossing and turning for about an hour, he got up and quietly slipped out of the motel. Once outside in the street, he made his way down to the park. He made his way down to the duck pond and sat on one of the wooden benches. He stared out over the still water, glinting in the moonlight. There was barely a ripple as all the ducks were asleep for the night. There was no breeze, it was a warm night. Hannibal lit a cigar and sat back, chewing the cigar thoughtfully. He really needed to talk to Molly. He had to apologise for upsetting her. On the other hand, he needed to know what was bothering her.  
  
"I thought I might find you down here," said a voice behind him. Hannibal turned round and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Face."  
  
Face came round to the front of the bench and sat down next to Hannibal.  
  
"How did you know I'd be here?"  
  
Face chuckled.  
  
"Molly told me that you bring Jessie here every time you come down here."  
  
Hannibal smiled.  
  
"She likes feeding the ducks."  
  
"Molly? I would've thought she was too old for feeding ducks."  
  
Hannibal gave Face a weak smile. Face sat back against the bench.  
  
"It sure is nice down here."  
  
"I often come here at night," replied Hannibal. "It's so peaceful and tranquil. It's much easier to think when I'm here."  
  
"About Molly?"  
  
Hannibal looked round at Face, sharply.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I saw you two, remember? In the kitchen."  
  
Hannibal relaxed slightly.  
  
"She was obviously distressed about something, Hannibal. Anyone could see that and I don't believe the story you fed Suzie about her not feeling well. She was fine when you two came back from the restaurant. Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Okay," said Face and got up to leave.  
  
"Face?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't mention this to the others," said Hannibal. "Or Molly."  
  
"You know I won't."  
  
"Thanks. I just need to clear this up with Molly myself."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Face turned to leave.  
  
"She won't talk to me."  
  
Face turned back and watched Hannibal. Face wasn't used to this side of Hannibal, the quiet, unsure Hannibal. He was used to the Colonel, the leader, the planner. Even the reckless and cocksure Hannibal was more comfortable than this.  
  
"What happened at dinner?" asked Face, hesitantly.  
  
"That's just it," said Hannibal. "Nothing. She was absolutely fine until we got home."  
  
Face sat down again.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Hannibal sighed. "We got home, she made the coffee and I checked up on Jessie. Then, she lost it."  
  
"Something must have happened. What were you talking about?"  
  
"Jessie. All I can get from her is that something is wrong. She's not happy about something in our arrangement concerning Jessie. In the last few days of us being here, something's gone wrong and she's not happy but she won't talk to me, won't tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Have you tried asking Suzie?"  
  
"I don't think it'll help. I don't want Suzie knowing that anything is wrong."  
  
Hannibal sighed again and gazed out over the pond.  
  
"I just don't know what to do."  
  
Face sighed.  
  
"I wish I could help, Hannibal. Truth is, I don't know myself. I don't know Molly or the situation well enough to give you an answer."  
  
"I know, Face. You listened, though. That's enough."  
  
Face got up.  
  
"You'll be okay?"  
  
He headed back towards the motel, leaving Hannibal still staring at the pond. He sat there for a few more minutes and then slowly made his way back towards the motel. As he headed down the main road, he noticed something moving in the shadows near the motel. He dived back behind a wall and peered round the corner. He checked he had his revolver loaded and slipped it in the front of his belt. He watched as a figure, dressed in black, slipped out of the shadows and ran softly over to the motel. Hannibal quietly made his way nearer to the motel, keeping in the shadows and out of sight. He watched as the figure made their way slowly up the drainpipe. Taking advantage of the fact the intruder wasn't watching the street, Hannibal ran quickly across the road and slipped into the motel. He raced up the stairs, two at a time. He reached their floor and was about to raise the others when he noticed the intruder had entered the motel, through an open window on their floor. Hannibal ducked behind a corner and watched as the figure slowly crept towards the room that he was sharing with Murdock. Hannibal held his gun ready and clicked the hammer back. The intruder quickly picked the lock of the door and entered. Judging the speed that the lock was picked, Hannibal knew he wasn't dealing with an amateur. Whoever they were, they were good. He crept down the corridor, carefully in case the intruder wasn't working alone. He reached the door. It was ajar, where the intruder had entered. Hannibal slipped inside the room and glanced around. The intruder had made their way towards Murdock and was standing over him. Hannibal crept up behind them without making a sound. He placed his gun at the back of the intruder's head.  
  
"You'd better have a damn good excuse for being here." 


	6. Who is the intruder?

Lost The Plot? Part 6  
  
By Angievette  
  
  
  
The intruder froze. Hannibal placed some more pressure behind the gun, pressing it firmly against the intruder's head. Hannibal placed his free hand on the intruder's shoulder and twisted them round to face him.  
  
"I said you'd better have a good excuse for being here," he said, then groaned as he saw who it was. "What the hell are you doing here at this time of night?"  
  
"It's not a crime to visit my boyfriend, is it?" asked Suzie, pushing Hannibal's hand from her shoulder.  
  
"It is when you climb up a drainpipe, break in through a window and pick the lock of the door. Not to mention the fact you obviously waited until I'd left the motel before you sneaked in."  
  
Hannibal put his gun away and sat down on his bed.  
  
"I knew you'd be mad, that's why I waited until you'd gone out."  
  
"How did you know I'd go out?"  
  
Suzie grinned.  
  
"I watched out of my window. You always go down to the pond at night. You do it every time you're here."  
  
"Am I really that predictable?"  
  
"Course," said Suzie. "But still loveable."  
  
"Gee thanks," said Hannibal, grinning.  
  
"I hear talk," said Murdock, sleepily sitting up.  
  
"Sorry, Murdock," said Hannibal. "Did we wake you?"  
  
"Suzie baby?"  
  
"Hey, Murdock. I thought I'd come and visit," said Suzie, crossing the room and giving him a hug.  
  
"By shinning up the drainpipe and nearly getting her head shot off by me," added Hannibal.  
  
"Crazy girl," said Murdock, looking at Suzie. "Real wild child."  
  
"I'm not a child," said Suzie.  
  
"I think the pond looks good again," said Hannibal, getting up and quietly leaving the room.  
  
"I'm not a child," repeated Suzie.  
  
"Woman," corrected Murdock.  
  
"Do you really see me as a child?" asked Suzie.  
  
"You're an angel," replied Murdock.  
  
"That isn't answering my question," said Suzie. "You laugh with me, you spend time with me, but you don't get close to me."  
  
"Two out of three ain't bad," said Murdock.  
  
"And stop with the song titles," said Suzie, getting up from the bed. Murdock watched her. "It's impossible to have a sensible conversation with you."  
  
"Doin' the best I can."  
  
"You're doing it again."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
Suzie gritted her teeth. Murdock stared at her in dismay.  
  
"Don't you want me?"  
  
Suzie turned back and saw the anguished look in Murdock's eyes. She flew over to him and threw her arms round him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Murdock. I just thought you'd be pleased to see me, that's all. I was going crazy across the road, thinking about you over here. I just wanted to be with you."  
  
"Close your eyes," said Murdock.  
  
Suzie looked puzzled but closed her eyes. She felt Murdock's arms snake round her waist and he drew her closer to him. He kissed her softly.  
  
"I don't wanna lose you," said Murdock.  
  
"You won't," said Suzie. "But how do I know I won't lose you?"  
  
"I'll be faithful to you."  
  
Suzie smiled.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Murdock kissed her again. When they broke apart, Murdock looked Suzie straight in the eyes.  
  
"Sealed with a kiss," he said.  
  
"Oh you," giggled Suzie.  
  
Murdock held his arms open.  
  
"Hold me," he asked.  
  
Suzie held onto Murdock tightly.  
  
"Stay," he whispered. She nodded.  
  
"Okay," she said. "But what about Hannibal?""  
  
"Baby, I don't care."  
  
Suzie snuggled into him and he drew the bedcovers round the two of them. Kissing the top of her head, Murdock sank back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
The light coming through the crack in the curtains awoke Murdock with a start. He sat up in bed quickly and a groan from Suzie made him look down. She opened one eye and looked at him. He smiled and she smiled back. She closed her eyes again, and then fell back to sleep. Murdock looked at the clock. It was only 5am. He wasn't sure why he'd woken up so suddenly. As he looked at the clock again, he caught sight of Hannibal's bed. It was empty and it hadn't changed since last night. That meant Hannibal hadn't been back all night. Murdock slipped out of bed and pulled his clothes on. Glancing back to check Suzie was still asleep, he crept out of the motel and across to the pharmacy. He ran upstairs to the flat and quietly knocked on the door. He didn't want to wake Molly and Jessica if they weren't already up. He heard footsteps and then Molly opened the door.  
  
"Murdock? You're up early. I'm assuming Suzie's been with you, last night?"  
  
Murdock looked guilty.  
  
"It's okay, Murdock. She's eighteen. As long as I know she's safe."  
  
Murdock saluted her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Murdock went into the lounge and looked around. Molly followed him.  
  
"If you're looking for Hannibal, I haven't seen him since last night. I thought he was at the motel with you."  
  
Murdock shook his head. Molly placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine," she said but Murdock noticed her hand was trembling slightly. She withdrew it quickly.  
  
"Could you make sure Suzie gets up and goes to school this morning? I need to get Jessie ready."  
  
"I don't like Mondays," said Murdock.  
  
"Me neither," said Molly. "If he doesn't show after Suzie's left for school."  
  
Murdock closed his eyes, not wanting to think about Hannibal being missing. He felt Molly come closer. "Try down by the duck pond. He often goes down there. He's probably gone for an early morning walk."  
  
Murdock smiled and squeezed Molly's hand gratefully. He ran back across to the motel. Suzie was in the bathroom.  
  
"I need to go to school but I'll see you tonight," she said as she left the motel, just as BA, Face and Amy came out of their rooms.  
  
"Have a nice day," said Murdock. Suzie waved to them all and Murdock motioned to the others to follow him outside. As they got into the street, Molly met them by the pharmacy door.  
  
"Any sign of him, Murdock?" she asked.  
  
"Who?" said Face.  
  
"Hannibal," replied Molly. "Murdock says he's missing."  
  
"How long?" asked BA.  
  
"Middle of the night," replied Murdock.  
  
"Have you tried the pond?" asked Molly. Murdock shook his head. "I have to go back to Jessie but let me know when you find him."  
  
Face smiled at her, as if to say, "I know". She smiled at him then went back into the pharmacy. Face turned to Amy.  
  
"Stay here with Molly, help her with Jessie and keep her mind off Hannibal. We'll find him."  
  
Amy nodded and followed Molly into the pharmacy. Face, BA and Murdock got their guns out and headed down towards the pond. As they approached the bench where Face and Hannibal had sat talking the night before, they saw a figure lying on the ground, round the opposite side of the pond. Face and Murdock made their way round the pond, cautiously, BA doing the same on the opposite side of the pond. As they got closer, they could tell the figure was unconscious and had blood oozing from a bad wound on the side of his head. Making sure there was nobody about, the team approached the figure. As they reached the man, they could make out who he was. It was Hannibal.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	7. Who's to blame?

Lost The Plot? Part 7  
  
By Angievette  
  
  
  
"Hannibal!"  
  
Face raced over to where Hannibal was lying. Face rolled him over and quickly checked for a pulse. It was there.  
  
"He's alive," he told the others. "We need to get him over to Molly's straight away."  
  
BA moved forward and gently picked Hannibal up. He carried him over to the pharmacy and Face ran up the stairs, two at a time. Murdock followed, muttering under his breath.  
  
"Should have known," he muttered. "Blame it on me, it's my fault."  
  
"Shut up, fool."  
  
BA never looked round while he spoke, gently carrying Hannibal up the stairs. Face hammered on the door. Amy opened it and Face ran inside.  
  
"Molly, we need medical help quickly," he called. BA placed Hannibal on the sofa. Molly raced through to the lounge and cried out in dismay when she saw Hannibal.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," said Face, grimly. "We found him by the pond. He has a strong pulse though, which is a good sign. I don't think he'd been out for too long."  
  
"I thought Murdock said he'd been gone for ages," said Molly, kneeling next to Hannibal and she started to clean the head wound. "Isn't that right, Murdock?"  
  
Murdock didn't answer, he was too busy pacing up and down the floor, muttering under his breath still.  
  
"Murdock!" said Face. Murdock looked up at him. "How long was Hannibal missing for?"  
  
"All night long," replied Murdock.  
  
"Murdock, cut it out, there isn't time for your songs now, this is serious."  
  
"Desperate, but not serious," responded Murdock. BA grabbed hold of his shirtfront.  
  
"You heard the man, sucka. Be quiet."  
  
"It should have been me," said Murdock, quietly. BA lowered him back to the ground.  
  
"You ain't to blame, fool."  
  
"If I could turn back the hands of time," said Murdock.  
  
"You'd probably both be lying here instead of just Hannibal," said Molly.  
  
"It should have been me," repeated Murdock, softly and went back to pacing up and down. Molly called Face over.  
  
"Hold this cloth against his head for a moment."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going down to the pharmacy for some stuff. It's not a serious head wound, it just looks bad because of the amount of blood. Once I staunch the blood flow, he'll be fine."  
  
Face nodded.  
  
"Murdock, why don't you come and help me?" said Molly. Murdock silently followed Molly down the stairs into the pharmacy. She handed a couple of bottles to Murdock and some more bandages and gauze.  
  
"Do you know if Hannibal's allergic to penicillin?" she asked. Murdock shook his head.  
  
"Is that no he's not, or no you don't know?"  
  
"Don't know much," replied Murdock, staring off into space.  
  
"Murdock!"  
  
"Never knew."  
  
"Right, I'll take some just in case. Face might know. Murdock, he'll be ok."  
  
"Not guilty."  
  
"I know you aren't," said Molly, touching his arm. Molly knew how much Hannibal meant to Murdock, and knew what he was thinking. She stared into Murdock's big brown eyes. He looked like a kicked puppy, not knowing if his master was ok, blaming himself. "Murdock, don't blame yourself, there wasn't anything you could've done different."  
  
Murdock opened his mouth to speak but the door from the upstairs flat opened and Amy came in.  
  
"Molly, Face needs fresh bandages, he says the bleeding's almost stopped."  
  
"I'm coming," said Molly. Murdock raced upstairs ahead of her. He threw Face to one side and gently held the bandage against Hannibal's head.  
  
"Please forgive me," he whispered, so softly that Face almost didn't catch it. He looked at Molly in surprise.  
  
"Is he still blaming himself?" he asked. Molly nodded. She gently moved Murdock to one side and fixed a bandage over the wound on Hannibal's head. She motioned to BA to come nearer.  
  
"Can you move him into my room?" she asked him. BA nodded and carefully picked Hannibal up again. He carried him through to Molly's room. He lay him gently on the bed, Murdock following his every move. Murdock sat down on the dressing table stool and watched over Hannibal. Molly took a pair of pyjamas out of the closet.  
  
"These were Eric's. I kept them in case anyone stayed over."  
  
She started to unbutton Hannibal's shirt then she let out a gasp of horror. Murdock flew to her side and BA, who was halfway out of the door, stopped and turned back.  
  
"Oh my god!" said Molly. "Look what they've done to him."  
  
Murdock and BA looked at Hannibal. His upper body was covered in thick red welts and ugly purple bruises. Gently rolling him onto his side, they looked at his back. It was much the same.  
  
"Look at his arms," said BA.  
  
"Cigarette burns," said Molly, in disgust. "He is going to be in so much pain when he wakes up. Who did this to him?"  
  
"Whoever it was is gonna pay," said BA, slamming his fist into the palm of his other hand.  
  
"I'm so glad Jessie is over at kindergarten," said Molly. "Hand me that antiseptic, BA."  
  
BA passed the bottle over and Molly began cleaning up the cuts on Hannibal's back.  
  
"Yeah, " said BA. "She should never hafta see her daddy this way."  
  
Nobody had noticed Murdock during this exchange. He had backed away into a corner and had sunk onto the floor. Now, he was curled up in tight ball, rocking himself back and forth, his eyes glassy. BA was the first to notice.  
  
"I'll go and get Face," he muttered. He left the room. A couple of minutes later, Face came into the bedroom. Molly showed him Hannibal's back and torso. After he'd cursed under his breath for several minutes, Molly pointed at Murdock. Face went over and squatted on the floor, next to Murdock.  
  
"Hey, Murdock. Take it easy," said Face. "Hannibal's strong, he'll survive this."  
  
"Strong," muttered Murdock. "Survivor."  
  
"Murdock, snap out of it. Hannibal needs us now, this isn't helping him."  
  
"Guilty of every thing."  
  
"Murdock, you didn't do anything wrong. All of us would have done the same as you did. You aren't to blame."  
  
A groan from the bed made them all turn round. Hannibal was slowly coming round. The groan seemed to wake Murdock from his trance. He raced over to the bed and stood over Hannibal.  
  
"You are alive," he said.  
  
Hannibal managed a weak grin.  
  
"I never thought I'd be glad to hear a song title in my life."  
  
He tried to sit up but the pain forced him down.  
  
"I feel like I've been hit by a ten ton truck," he said, wincing. Face came over to the bed and Molly shouted to Amy and BA.  
  
"He's awake."  
  
BA and Amy came in and they all stood round Hannibal's bed.  
  
"What happened?" asked Face. "We found you down by the pond, out cold."  
  
"It's not very clear," said Hannibal, frowning. Molly pushed everyone towards the door.  
  
"The questions can wait," she said and then held her hand up as everyone started to protest. "He'll be more coherent when he's had some rest."  
  
She ushered everyone out and shut the door. Hannibal smiled at her.  
  
"Do I take it we're back on speaking terms, Ms Benson?"  
  
Molly smiled.  
  
"I hope so after everything I've just done for you, Mr Smith."  
  
"Thank you, Molly."  
  
"Don't thank me just yet," said Molly. "I'm only a pharmacist, remember. Cathy was the nurse."  
  
Hearing Cathy's name reminded Hannibal about Jessica.  
  
"Where's Jessie?"  
  
""Don't panic," said Molly, gently pushing him back on the covers. "She's still at kindergarten. Besides, I don't think it's Jessie who you need to worry about."  
  
"Who do I need to worry about?"  
  
"Nobody until you've had some sleep," said Molly. She pulled the covers over him and pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"You do cause me some serious trouble, John 'Hannibal' Smith," she said, as his eyes closed. "And you'd think I'd be used to it by now."  
  
Hannibal smiled as he drifted into sleep.  
  
"I'll be here when you wake up," she whispered.  
  
  
  
In the other room, the rest of the team was talking.  
  
"It has to be something to do with Kingston," said Face. "It has to be."  
  
"What about those goon we ran off when we first got here," asked BA. "Maybe it's them come back."  
  
"My money's on Kingston," said Face. "After all, he did warn Hannibal he wouldn't be that nice to him this time."  
  
"I guess so, but how do we prove it was him, man?"  
  
"I think the best thing to do is to let him make the next move. Let him think Hannibal's out of the way. He's bound to try something."  
  
"What about the girls?"  
  
"One of us will stay here each night, we'll take shifts to sleep on the sofa. That way there's always someone here." Face looked at Murdock. "Murdock, come away from the door."  
  
Murdock had been standing by the bedroom door, waiting for Molly to come out.  
  
"Fool's waiting to talk to Hannibal. That's all he needs, while he's recovering, Murdock jibba jabbering about it being his fault."  
  
"Lay off him, BA. He's just worried about Hannibal."  
  
"We all are, Faceman."  
  
Amy rested her hand on BA's shoulder.  
  
"Take it easy, BA."  
  
BA stomped outside to tinker with the van. Amy crossed over to where Face was sitting and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Okay?" she asked him.  
  
"They don't understand how hard this is for me," said Face. "Do they not think I care at all? Don't they realise that I blame myself for this as much as Murdock does?"  
  
Amy stroked his hair.  
  
"Face, they know. This kind of thing knocks the wind out of everyone. We all handle it differently. Molly was telling me something her sister used to say."  
  
Face got hold of Amy's hand and pulled her round to sit next to him.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Cathy used to say the hardest thing about being a nurse in a small town is that nine times out of ten, the patient was someone you knew. She also said that she preferred to be doing something for them than sitting waiting for news about them."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Why do you think Molly jumped into action when you brought Hannibal here, why do you think she's still in there with him?"  
  
"She's the most qualified?"  
  
"She needs to be doing something rather than sitting around waiting for news about him. She loves him, Face."  
  
Face looked at Amy in surprise, then smiled.  
  
"She told you?"  
  
"Not in so many words but I've picked up things in what she says."  
  
"You too, huh?"  
  
Amy ruffled his hair.  
  
"You mean, you knew too?"  
  
"I'm the same as you. I've picked up on things too. Also, last night when they came back from dinner. You remember, when you three were asleep?"  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"After the film finished, I went into the kitchen and Molly was crying. I disturbed them. Hannibal was trying to get her to talk to him but she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Later on, I went down to the pond and he was there. This was before he got clobbered. He was thinking about what had happened with Molly."  
  
"You mean, he doesn't know?"  
  
"He hasn't guessed it like we have. Do you think she'll tell him?"  
  
"Not unless he forces it out of her."  
  
While Face and Amy were talking, Murdock had continued to pace up and down outside the bedroom door. Suddenly, it opened and Molly appeared.  
  
"Murdock, you gave me a fright."  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"He's asleep, but if you want to sit with him, it's okay but don't wake him."  
  
Murdock's Face lit up and he went inside the bedroom. Hannibal's eyes were closed and Murdock pulled the chair closer and sat next to the bed.  
  
"Have I told you lately," asked Murdock. "There will never be another tonight."  
  
"Murdock, what are you talking about?"  
  
Murdock jumped as Hannibal opened one eye and looked at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm awake, just don't tell Molly."  
  
"If it's hurting you?"  
  
"I'm okay, Murdock. I wanted to talk to you, anyway. Molly says you're blaming yourself for my attack."  
  
"I'm to blame."  
  
"No, you aren't. You couldn't possibly have known. I went out to give you and Suzie some space. No-one could have known I was going to be caught."  
  
"Not any more."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Not while I'm around."  
  
"You can't possibly mean what I think you mean?"  
  
"If you wanna leave me, can I come too?"  
  
"Murdock, I don't need a bodyguard. I just got caught off guard that's all. It's not your fault, you don't have to feel responsible."  
  
"Depend on me."  
  
"Murdock, I'll find a way to go off if I need to."  
  
Murdock grinned and got up. He walked over to the door and locked it. He looked back at Hannibal and smirked at him.  
  
"House arrest," he said.  
  
Hannibal started to laugh.  
  
"You're serious about this, aren't you?"  
  
"Come what may."  
  
Hannibal shouted to the others.  
  
"Face, Amy, BA. Get in here."  
  
There was a banging at the door as the others tried to get in.  
  
"Murdock, let them in," said Hannibal.  
  
Murdock opened the door. Face and Amy came in with Molly and BA. Molly sighed when she saw Hannibal.  
  
"You're supposed to be resting," she scolded. "You've had a nasty knock on the head, not to mention everything else."  
  
"I thought it was about time I told you all what happened," said Hannibal, struggling to sit up. Murdock and Molly both rushed forward to help him. They propped Hannibal up against his pillow and they all found a comfy spot while Hannibal told them what had happened.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	8. Hannibal tells the story

Lost The Plot? Part 8  
  
By Angievette  
  
"After I left the motel room, I went downstairs and out into the street. It was deadly quiet, not a sound so I suppose it was my own fault for not being on my guard. I decided to head back to the duck pond. It's the nicest place round here to sit and think."  
  
Hannibal looked at Molly.  
  
"I suppose I had more than usual to think about this time."  
  
Molly squeezed his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"It's not your fault, it's mine. But I don't want to get into that now. While I was sitting there, staring at the water, I thought I heard a car engine, so I got up and went to investigate."  
  
"Hannibal, you should know better than to go off on your own," said Face. "How many times has that jazz of yours got you into trouble."  
  
"Face, what did you want me to do? Come and get you lot and charge in there, guns ablaze to confront someone getting out of their car?"  
  
"Well," grumbled Face. "This time you should have."  
  
"Who's telling this story, me or you?"  
  
Face shut up.  
  
"I headed back into the main street and glanced around. There was a car parked at the other end of the road. I ducked back into the shadows, it was déjà vu, but this time I didn't think I was going to encounter Suzie again."  
  
"What do you mean," asked Molly.  
  
"I'll tell you later," chuckled Hannibal. "I watched for a while but no- one seemed to come from or go to the car. Keeping out of sight, I made my way nearer to the car. As I got closer, I had to come out of the shadows. The moment I did, the headlights flooded the street and I knew I was in trouble. I had to get back to the motel and warn you guys. I turned and started to run back towards the motel and then I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. Then I blacked out."  
  
Molly checked his shoulder.  
  
"Yep, small puncture wound, must have been a small dart of some kind."  
  
"That explains the fact you blacked out," said BA. "They hit you with some kinda knockout dart."  
  
"It doesn't explain how you came to be in the condition you're in now," said Molly. "I hope for your sake you were out for all of this."  
  
"I wish I had been," said Hannibal. "Might have been more pleasant than what actually happened."  
  
"I don't want to hear this," said Molly, getting up. "It's bad enough seeing the aftermath without hearing the cause."  
  
"It's okay, Molly," said Face. "You go."  
  
"I need to open the pharmacy anyway," said Molly, going out of the room. Amy got up.  
  
"I think I'll lend a hand," she said, following Molly.  
  
"What's up with you?" asked Hannibal. "You're not normally the squeamish type."  
  
"I'm not but I think Molly could do with some company.  
  
"Why? She's okay."  
  
Amy shook her head as she went out of the door.  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
Face smothered a grin and Murdock snorted. Hannibal looked at the two of them.  
  
"Have I missed something here? I don't see anything funny about this situation."  
  
"Sorry, Hannibal," said Face. "What happened after you were knocked out?"  
  
"Well, I don't know what happened on the journey but I must have been driven away from the town because when I came to, I was in an old disused barn of some kind. I've never seen it before so I'm guessing it isn't too near to here."  
  
"Any ideas where?" asked Face.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Hannibal. "I'll have a think and see if I can remember anything about it later. However, don't hold your breath, I was too busy trying to stay conscious."  
  
"Who did it?" asked BA. "Who knocked ya out?"  
  
"I've seen them before, but I don't know where," said Hannibal. "But whoever it was, they meant business. I don't think I'm supposed to still be alive."  
  
"Well, they didn't do a very good job on your head," said Face.  
  
"You speak for yourself," said Hannibal. "From the pain in it, it feels like they did an excellent job."  
  
"Hannibal's right, Faceman," said BA. "A weaker man would be dead. It's only because Hannibal's so strong, he's still here."  
  
"So, what happened in the barn?" asked Face.  
  
"It's all a bit vague," said Hannibal.  
  
"Think," said Murdock, speaking for the first time. "We have all the time in the world."  
  
Hannibal smiled.  
  
"Well, when I came to, my hands had been tied to a low overhead beam, just high enough to keep my feet off the ground. I could feel a burning sensation in my arms but I couldn't see what it was. Then, I heard voices and some men came into the barn."  
  
"Did you get a good look at them?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'd remember them if I saw them again, that's for sure. The first thought that crossed my mind was that they were working for Kingston but they didn't look the type to be Kingston's men."  
  
"Then who were they?" asked Face.  
  
"I don't know. There was someone else in the barn too, although I never saw him, only heard his voice. I know for a fact it wasn't Kingston, it wasn't his voice, although I get the feeling I've heard his voice somewhere before."  
  
"But you can't remember where?" said BA.  
  
"No, although I'm sure it'll come back to me."  
  
"You were telling us what happened in the barn," reminded Face.  
  
"These guys came in and told me I should never have come back to Cliff Face Creek. They said I'd already caused too much trouble since I'd arrived and that this time they were going to stop me causing anymore."  
  
"The biker gang," said BA. "You see, I told you they were trouble."  
  
"That's it, BA," said Hannibal. "I knew I'd seen those guys before, they were part of that gang we ran off when we first arrived. They told me I'd interrupted part of a major operation and that I'd be sorry I ever got involved."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'm guessing it had something to do with all the drugs they were stealing from Molly's. Something big is going down and we're stuck in the middle. The unidentified voice told me I'd never see this town the same again."  
  
"So they warned you off, big deal," said BA. "Like that's never happened before."  
  
"They made sure I got the message though," said Hannibal. "It wasn't shoelaces that gave me these lovely red marks on my body."  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," said Murdock.  
  
"Sorry, Captain," said Hannibal. "You wanted to know what happened, that's what happened."  
  
"What?" said BA.  
  
"Chains," said Hannibal, matter-of-factly. "Metal chains. Like I told you, it might have been better for me if I'd remained unconscious."  
  
"So, how did you end up back by the pond? We know you got the cigarette burns on the journey there, at least I assume that was what caused the burning sensation in your arms, you mentioned having that when you woke up."  
  
"It wasn't that," said Hannibal. "And they aren't cigarette burns."  
  
"What the hell are they?" asked Face.  
  
"The end of a hot poker," said Hannibal. "They did that while I was conscious. The burning sensation was due to them dragging me from the vehicle. I know this because they did the same to get me back in the truck."  
  
"That still doesn't explain how you got the head wound and how you came to be by the pond."  
  
"After I was put in the truck, I was given an injection of something, presumably to knock me out again. Just as I blacked out, I overheard one guy saying something about making sure I couldn't tell anyone. That must explain the blow to the head, I don't remember getting that. I assume they left me by the pond."  
  
"But they musta known we'd find you there," said BA. "That's the first place we looked."  
  
"I think that was part of their plan," replied Hannibal. "Seeing me, supposedly dead, would make you guys back off and leave town."  
  
"Fools rush in," said Murdock.  
  
"They certainly do, Captain," said Hannibal. "And that's where they go wrong."  
  
"Hannibal, what do we do?" said Face. "We've managed to start a major gang warfare and we've only been here a week."  
  
"Relax, Face. They were after me, they got me, and I'm dead. They won't be anymore trouble."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Face. "Where have heard that before? This is going to be another one of your 'piece of cake' plans, I can feel it."  
  
"Face, when have I ever let you down?"  
  
"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds of facing a court- martial."  
  
Hannibal chuckled.  
  
"I think it's time we showed this biker gang a thing or two about the A- Team Law."  
  
"Right," said BA, slamming his fist into his palm.  
  
"Oh brother," said Face. "There goes our nice quiet vacation."  
  
"I think that ended when I got abducted by morons," said Hannibal. "Master say 'People of low IQ shouldn't mess with A-Team'."  
  
Murdock and BA grinned at 'Mr Lee' while Face just groaned.  
  
"Remind me to holiday in somewhere peaceful next time, perhaps a little hut under Mount Vesuvius would be nice."  
  
  
  
TBC 


	9. Chocolate and milkshakes

Lost The Plot? Part 9  
  
By Angievette  
  
Warning: - I've had to put the rating up to PG13 for this story as this part could be a bit disturbing for younger readers. Please don't hate me for this part, I have my reasons which will become clearer in the next chapters.  
  
**********  
  
Hannibal tried to sleep for the rest of the day. Murdock constantly hovered around his room until Hannibal lost his temper and threw him out.  
  
"How long are you gonna keep this up, Murdock?" asked Face, after Hannibal had thrown him out for the fourth time in an hour.  
  
"Next one hundred years," answered Murdock and promptly sat down outside the bedroom door. Face shook his head and went back to reading the paper. Amy and Molly took it in turns to watch the pharmacy, Amy holding the fort while Molly came upstairs to check on Hannibal. Between Murdock and Molly, it was amazing that Hannibal got any sleep at all. In the end, Hannibal locked them both out of the bedroom.  
  
"I need to think," he shouted as Molly banged on the door, trying to persuade him to let her in.  
  
"You need to take these tablets," replied Molly. "Hannibal, if you don't take these, it'll slow your recovery down."  
  
"I need to work out what to do next," shouted back Hannibal. Molly hammered on the door again.  
  
"John Hannibal Smith, if you don't unlock this door, I'll…I'll.." Molly was at a loss for words.  
  
"You'll what?" retorted Hannibal. "Stop fussing, woman."  
  
"God, they're like an old married couple," said Face. BA snorted from his position on the sofa.  
  
"Hannibal! I mean it, let me in, it's for your own good."  
  
"Molly, leave me in peace."  
  
"I'll leave you in pieces next time I get my hands on you, you stupid sod."  
  
"I'm trying to plan a strategy. Go and fuss over someone else, I don't need a nursemaid."  
  
"Fine!" shouted Molly and hurled the glass of water at the door. It shattered into tiny fragments and water trickled down the door. "I've had it with you, Smith."  
  
Molly stormed downstairs to the pharmacy. A few moments later, Amy came up the stairs and into the apartment.  
  
"What did he say to her?"  
  
Face sank further into the sofa, trying to hide behind his paper. BA suddenly became very interested in the television. Murdock hurriedly cleared the broken glass up off the floor. Amy stared at them all.  
  
"That's it, take his side, you men are all the same, not a clue."  
  
Amy turned in a huff and went back down to the pharmacy. Molly was just finishing serving a customer.  
  
"Good to see you back on your feet, Harry," she said to Harry Jacobs, the sheriff.  
  
"Good to be back, Molly," he replied. "Are the rumours true? Is Hannibal really back?"  
  
"Yes, more's the pity," said Molly.  
  
"And since when were you sorry to see him?" asked Harry, with a grin. "I thought it was the highlight of the month?"  
  
"Hmph," said Molly.  
  
"Like that is it?"  
  
Molly gave him a withering glare and Harry chuckled.  
  
"Take care, Molly. See you soon."  
  
"Bye Harry."  
  
Harry left the shop, the gold bell tinkling over the door as he went. Amy stepped forward.  
  
"So, who was that?"  
  
Molly jumped with fright.  
  
"Amy! I thought you'd gone back upstairs?"  
  
"Thought the company down here was more appealing."  
  
Molly smiled.  
  
"I expect you heard what Harry said."  
  
Amy nodded, then smiled.  
  
"He didn't say anything I hadn't already guessed for myself."  
  
"Am I really that transparent?"  
  
"To everybody but Hannibal."  
  
Molly sighed.  
  
"I just hate seeing him in pain, especially when there's something I can do about it."  
  
"He's stubborn, just like you are."  
  
Molly laughed.  
  
"I guess so. But the worst of it is, I know how Murdock feels."  
  
"Murdock?"  
  
"I feel responsible for all this."  
  
"How can this be your fault?"  
  
Molly sighed and sat down. Amy sat next to her.  
  
"If I hadn't been such a coward last night, and told Hannibal how I feel, he'd never have felt the need to go down to the pond. You heard him, he said he had more than usual to think about. That was my fault."  
  
"You can't blame yourself. Hannibal told the guys what happened. He'd have been down by the pond anyway, whether you and he had fallen out or not."  
  
"I suppose you're right, it just doesn't stop me feeling bad," replied Molly, with a sad shrug.  
  
"I know," said Amy, putting her arm around Molly. Molly gave her a weak smile. "If it helps to talk about it, I'm here to listen."  
  
"I know," said Molly. "And I do appreciate it, but I don't feel up to telling anyone just yet. Does anyone else know?"  
  
"Face, for sure but he won't say anything. Not if he knows what's good for him."  
  
Molly chuckled.  
  
"You've got him wrapped round your little finger, haven't you? I never thought I'd see the day the great Templeton Peck settled down with a woman."  
  
Amy smiled.  
  
"I'm not sure he has but we're taking it one day at a time. Nothing serious, I know too much about his reputation to get serious. Anyway, how do you know about his reputation? I thought you'd never met him."  
  
"Hey, don't get defensive on me," said Molly. "I'm only going by what Hannibal told me. Think yourself lucky you've only got a reputation to deal with. I'm competing with a ghost, remember?"  
  
"You mean Cathy?"  
  
Molly suddenly got serious again.  
  
"Yeah. Hannibal still loves Cathy and probably always will. I've accepted that but it still hurts to see it."  
  
Amy patted her arm and stood up.  
  
"You know what we need?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chocolate bars and vanilla milkshake."  
  
"Chocolate bars and vanilla milkshakes?"  
  
"Well, it always cheers me up," said Amy and Molly giggled. Amy walked towards the door. "I'll go and get them, you keep an eye on the shop and without me here, it means you can't go up and see Hannibal."  
  
"But I really need to apologise for throwing that glass."  
  
"No you don't," said Amy, frowning. "Serves him right, let him suffer. If he wants to play macho, let him have the pain."  
  
Molly giggled again.  
  
"You know something, you're right. I'm fed up with tiring myself out, fussing over him. If he wants to be left alone, I'll leave him alone."  
  
"Atta girl," said Amy and left the shop. Molly nodded to herself and muttered.  
  
"Sod you, Hannibal Smith."  
  
  
  
"Bye, Angie," said Molly. "Tell Mike I hope he's feeling better soon."  
  
Angie waved and left the pharmacy. Molly glanced at her watch. It was a quarter to three. Amy had been gone for three hours. Molly locked the pharmacy door and turned the sign to Closed. She quickly ran up to the pharmacy. Hannibal was up and was playing cards with Face at the table. Murdock was watching the afternoon cartoons and BA was reading the paper.  
  
"I don't suppose Amy's up here, is she?" asked Molly.  
  
"No, I thought she was downstairs with you," replied Face.  
  
"She was," said Molly. "But she went out to the shop. I wondered if I'd not seen her come back in."  
  
"No," replied Hannibal, standing up. "How long has she been gone?"  
  
"You don't think something has happened to her, do you?" said Face, worriedly.  
  
"She's been gone for three hours," said Molly. Hannibal grabbed his jacket and BA jumped up, grabbing Murdock with him. Face shot out of the door first and down into the street.  
  
"Lieutenant!" said Hannibal. Face stopped. "Let's do this properly."  
  
Face came back and Hannibal directed them all.  
  
"Face, go and check the motel, she may have gone back there for something. Murdock, you and BA go down to the pond. I was dumped there, she may be down there. Molly, where was she going?"  
  
"She was going for chocolate and milkshakes," said Molly.  
  
"Right," said Hannibal. "You go and see if the newsagent has seen her and I'll check with the dairy."  
  
They all split up and headed off in different directions. Hannibal checked with Dave Burrows at the dairy who told him Amy had been in but had left almost two and a half hours ago. Molly was told a similar story at the newsagent. BA and Murdock found nothing at the pond. There was a couple with a small boy, playing with a sailing boat but they hadn't seen anyone else by the pond all afternoon. Face checked their room at the motel but Angie confirmed that she hadn't seen Amy since they all went out that morning. They all met back in the centre of the street.  
  
"Where is she, Hannibal?" asked Face. Hannibal shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, Face, but we have to assume she was taken against her will. Amy knows not to disappear without telling one of us first."  
  
"So what's the plan, Hannibal?" asked BA.  
  
"Search goes on," replied Murdock.  
  
Face grabbed hold of Murdock by the jacket.  
  
"This is serious, godammit. Amy is missing, maybe hurt in some way and all you can do is come out with the top fifty."  
  
Hannibal intervened.  
  
"Take it easy, Face. We don't know Amy's hurt. It's not Murdock's fault."  
  
"He's driving me crazy," said Face, loosening his grip on Murdock.  
  
"I don't believe he's doing it on purpose," said Hannibal. "Not in this situation. Besides, he's right, we have to carry on looking for Amy."  
  
As they started to move down the road, a car pulled into the street. A couple of shots rang out and the team ducked back behind buildings out of the line of fire. The car sped down the street. As it passed where the team were hiding, the door opened and something was thrown out. The car then sped off out of the street and away from the town. BA raced over to the van, followed by Hannibal, ready to chase after them. When they reached the van, they found that the bullets fired earlier had hit the tyres. Heading back towards the street, they heard someone cry out. It was Face. They ran quickly towards where they had left the others. They were knelt down by what had been thrown out of the car. As they got closer, they could see what, or rather, who it was. It was Amy. Hannibal knelt down next to Molly, who was checking for a pulse. She slowly looked up at Hannibal and Face and sadly shook her head.  
  
  
  
Amy was dead.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	10. Return to Cliff Face Creek

Lost The Plot? Part 10  
  
By Angievette  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy's funeral was held two days later. It was a small, quiet affair, with only the team, Molly, Susie and Jessica and a few colleagues from the Courier present. The team had taken her body back to LA and Molly and the girls had accompanied them. Amy was buried alongside her parents in a nearby cemetery. Amy's death had caused a few ripples of interest amongst the Military Police and consequently, Decker had appeared at the paper's offices, asking questions. Following an accidental slip by someone at the paper, Decker had learnt that someone called Smith had phoned Amy at the paper, just before she left to go on vacation. It was all Decker had needed to jump back onto the A-Team's trail and so Hannibal decided it was better for them to head back to Cliff Face Creek and stay there again. Hannibal had expected an argument from the rest of the team, Face especially but not one of team had said a word. So, this was the reason they all found themselves inside the van, heading down a deserted interstate at 3am, making their way towards Cliff Face Creek. Jessica was asleep in Molly's lap. Susie had her eyes closed, her head resting against Murdock's shoulder. Murdock was drifting in and out of sleep, with his arm wrapped round Susie. BA was driving and Hannibal was reading a newspaper, sneaking glances at the rest of the team, just making sure they were okay. Face was his main cause for concern. Since Amy's disappearance and death, Face had hardly spoken to any of them. Amy's death had hit him hard, understandably but he had turned away from the rest of them. Hannibal knew how hard Face was trying to come to terms with his loss but Hannibal was yet to see him show any kind of emotion. He hadn't cried once, not even at the funeral and Hannibal was worried in case he suddenly let it all go at once, which could have disastrous consequences. He looked up and caught Molly watching him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you're worried about him," said Molly, quietly.  
  
Hannibal sighed and put the paper down. Molly shuffled nearer to him carefully, trying not to wake Jessica. He twisted round to face her and winced. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of painkillers and handed them to him.  
  
"Here," she said. "This'll help."  
  
Hannibal started to protest but she glared at him. He took them and swallowed them then looked at Molly. She smiled at him and patted his arm.  
  
"It won't help anyone if you're out of action, Hannibal."  
  
"I just feel I should have been able to prevent this," said Hannibal. "If I hadn't been laid up, then she might still be here."  
  
"Then again, she might not," said Molly. "Don't go blaming yourself for this. It's time you all started thinking like a team, instead of fighting over who's to blame for each thing that happens."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you're not to blame for what happened to Amy, anymore than Murdock's to blame over what happened to you."  
  
"I don't blame Murdock for what happened to me," said Hannibal.  
  
"No, I know you don't. And no-one blames you for this either."  
  
Hannibal glanced over at Face, who had stopped staring out of the window and had fallen asleep.  
  
"Least of all, Face," said Molly. "He doesn't blame you."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know," said Molly. "He's upset, Hannibal. He doesn't know what to think other than how he's going to cope. His first and only thought in the morning is how he's going to get through the day without her."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Isn't that how you felt?"  
  
Hannibal looked at Molly. Her eyes were filled with concern. He reached out and took Jessica from her. Very carefully, he placed her between Susie and Murdock. Instinctively, Murdock brought his round Jessica protectively. Hannibal pulled Molly towards him. She moved into his embrace and rested her head against his chest.  
  
"I forgot you've been through this with Eric," said Hannibal. "You know, more than the rest of us, how Face is feeling."  
  
"I wasn't thinking of Eric, more about Cathy," said Molly and felt Hannibal suck his breath in. She looked up at him. "You've never really let go of Cathy, never accepted she's gone, have you?"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"The way you act whenever her name is mentioned. You tense up, you change the subject, and you walk away. You never talk about her unless forced to and when you do, you always refer to her as though she's still here."  
  
"Is that such a bad thing? It's how I deal with it. To me, she'll always be here."  
  
Molly sighed and looked back down at the floor of the van, trying to prevent her tears from falling. Hannibal stroked her hair softly but Molly pulled away from him.  
  
"Molly, what is it? What's getting to you? It's not just Amy's death that's affecting you, this started before that. Why won't you talk to me?"  
  
Molly shook her head.  
  
"Not here, Hannibal."  
  
"Then when?" asked Hannibal.  
  
"Soon," said Molly. "We'll talk about it, I promise but just not here."  
  
"We're here, man," said BA and brought the van to a standstill. Everybody started to stir and stretch. Hannibal picked Jessica up and carried her into the pharmacy, beckoning Molly to follow him. She followed him up the stairs and she boiled the kettle while Hannibal put Jessica to bed. When he came out of the kitchen, Molly handed him a cup of coffee. He took it and sat down.  
  
"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, looking at her. Molly sighed and sat down.  
  
"This really isn't the right time, what with what's just happened to Amy."  
  
""We can't go on like this, Molly. Something's wrong and I need to know what it is. You've been miserable since we got here. Is it Jessie? Is it too much for you, bringing her up?"  
  
"No!" said Molly. "I love having her, she's fantastic. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Then what?" Hannibal put down his coffee and took Molly's hand. She pulled away. Hannibal looked at her but she avoided his gaze. "Molly, look at me."  
  
Hannibal took hold of her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. She was close to tears again.  
  
"Molly, why do I make you cry? What is it?"  
  
"Hannibal, please, I really don't think you need to know about this."  
  
"Molly, if you're unhappy with me, I need to know. Is it to do with Cathy?"  
  
"In a way."  
  
"Tell me," he urged. "Molly, what have I done to upset you?"  
  
"My sister is dead and I'm still jealous of her," sobbed Molly. Hannibal pulled Molly against him but she pushed away. "Don't you get it? You still love her, you always will, she will never hurt you or anger you or infuriate you. She's always gonna be perfect in your eyes. I can't compete with that."  
  
"Molly, what do mean? You can't compete? For what?"  
  
"For you," cried Molly. "Everyone else can see it, why can't you? I love you, Hannibal."  
  
Molly jumped up but Hannibal pulled her back down again.  
  
"Don't you do that," he said. "Don't you drop this on me then run away from me again."  
  
"Haven't you humiliated me enough," said Molly, crying. "You know now, leave me alone."  
  
"Molly, we can't go on like this. You used to be able to talk to me, what's changed this time?"  
  
"Did you not hear what I said?"  
  
"Molly, are you seriously trying to tell me this has happened only when I arrived in town a few weeks ago. Now, I don't think it's being bigheaded to assume this has been at the back of your mind for a tiny bit longer."  
  
Molly choked back a sob. Then she calmed herself and looked Hannibal squarely in the eye.  
  
"No, you're right. I fell in love with you since your van broke down all those years ago and I've been in love with you ever since."  
  
"Why didn't you say something back then?"  
  
"You fell in love with Cathy, I couldn't tell you then."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"And have my heart broken in public? Not likely."  
  
"Molly, please."  
  
"What? You're gonna tell me not necessarily? I'm not stupid, Hannibal. You loved Cathy from the moment you saw her, everyone could see that. There was no way I was going to tell you, no way on earth. And had you not forced it out of me, I still wouldn't have told you tonight."  
  
"So, how come you've been more sensitive this time round?"  
  
"I guess, seeing Face and Amy together and Susie with Murdock, it's brought it home to me just how much I miss having a man around, that man in particular being you."  
  
"Oh, Molly."  
  
Hannibal gathered Molly in his arms and held her tightly while she sobbed. She held onto him, as if frightened he might vanish. He stroked her hair softly and comforted her whilst she let all her grief go. Everything she'd been bottling up for years came out. When she'd calmed down, she wiped her eyes and got up from the table.  
  
"Hannibal, please don't tell the others about this. They already know how I feel, they've all guessed, just don't tell them I made a fool of myself in front of you."  
  
"Molly."  
  
"Hannibal, you don't have to say anything. Just leave it. I'll do my best to get things back to normal, just don't make this into a big deal."  
  
"Molly, stop it. This won't go away over night. We can't just leave it at this."  
  
"If I can, I'm sure you can."  
  
"Molly!"  
  
"Hannibal, just leave it. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just go back to the motel for the night, and I'll see you in the morning. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Oh, and send Susie back over here, when you see her."  
  
Hannibal stood up.  
  
"Okay, Molly. Have it your way for now. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Hannibal."  
  
Hannibal went back over towards the motel. He entered the room he was sharing with Murdock and promptly dispatched Susie back over to the pharmacy. After seeing her safely back, he knocked on the door of Face's room, to let him know he was back. His new rule was that they all checked in every thirty minutes, he wasn't taking any chances with the rest of them. It was bad enough he had Amy's death on his conscience without another one. He knocked again on the door, Face wouldn't be asleep until he checked in. There was no answer. Hannibal opened the door, it wasn't locked. There was no sign of Face, it didn't look like he had been back to the room since they arrived back in Cliff Face Creek. Hannibal ran next door and knocked on BA's door. A rather grumpy looking BA answered the door.  
  
"Whatcha want, man? I was tryin' to get some sleep."  
  
"Where's Face?"  
  
"In his room, ain't he?"  
  
"No, he's not been there all night from the looks of it."  
  
"He said he was going for a walk, he said he wouldn't be long and would check in with you or Murdock when he got back."  
  
"I've been over at Molly's so I've not seen him. I'll go and see if Murdock's seen him."  
  
Hannibal raced into see Murdock.  
  
"has Face been in here tonight?"  
  
"No while I'm around," repiled Murdock.  
  
"Which means he's gone missing." Hannibal slammed his hand against the wall. BA came in, fully dressed and much more alert.  
  
"Faceman not here?"  
  
"No," said Hannibal. "There's picking us off one by one. I don't like this. Murdock, go and stay on the sofa at the pharmacy, I don't want the girls on their own tonight."  
  
"Hannibal, I don't think they've taken him," said BA.  
  
"Really, Sergeant? So, what do you think's happened?"  
  
"I think Face has gone after them himself. He wants them to pay for what they did to lil' Amy."  
  
"Then we need to find him before he finds them," said Hannibal. "If he finds them first, the mood he's in, he's in trouble. Let's go."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Author's note.  
  
P.S In response to a review I got about the last part, I write everything for a reason, I don't kill characters for no reason. Everything I write has a part to play in the overall story, all will be revealed.  
  
Please continue to review this story. 


	11. Face's Revenge

Lost The Plot? Part 11  
  
By Angievette  
  
  
  
BA was right. At that very moment, Face was crouched down behind a small wall, not very far away from an open window. From the other side of the window, he could hear male voices engaged in a heated discussion.  
  
"If I had a dollar for every time you told me, it'll all go smoothly, I'd be a millionaire thrice over," shouted the first voice.  
  
"But Mr Kingston," said the second voice. "We did everything you asked us to. We had no way of knowing that Smith would walk away from that blow to the head. He must have a steel plate in there or something."  
  
"Or something," echoed Kingston. "Johnson, I don't know what's inside your head but whatever it is, it isn't a brain. Have you ever stopped to think, maybe, just maybe, you didn't hit him hard enough."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Sorry, Mr Kingston," said Johnson.  
  
"Forget it," replied Kingston. "What we need to do now is sort out this whole mess. I've got to call Vincent and tell him what's gone on and believe me, he isn't going to be a happy man."  
  
Face edged nearer to the window. Vincent? Who the hell was Vincent and what did he have to do with any of this? Face checked his gun and stuffed it in the back of his jeans pocket. For a fleeting moment he wished he'd waited and told Hannibal and the others where he was going but he knew they'd try and stop him. Hannibal would have formed some half-cock plan and made him wait. Then he thought of Amy and his heart lurched. His dear sweet Amy, no more would he see her pretty face, smiling when Murdock made her laugh or frowning when Hannibal lit up a cigar or scowling whenever he called her Honey. He gave himself a mental shake. He was here to make sure she didn't die for nothing. He had to get Kingston and make him suffer just like he made Amy suffer. The voices started talking again and he listened.  
  
"Where's Smith and the others now?" asked Kingston.  
  
"The van hasn't been seen for a few days, looks like they've left town."  
  
"What?!" Face heard a sound like a hand slamming the desk. "I need them here, that's what Vincent wants."  
  
"The pharmacy was closed as well and the lady ain't been around either. She must have gone with them so I'm figuring they'll be back when she comes back."  
  
"Lord, give me strength," sighed Kingston. Face heard a knock at the door.  
  
"What?" shouted Kingston. Face heard a third party join them in the room. "Baker, please have something good to tell me."  
  
"Mr Kingston, the van's back outside the pharmacy. Looks like the A-Team are back in town."  
  
"Thank goodness someone around here pays attention," said Kingston. "Right, at least that's something I can tell Vincent. Now get out, while I make a phone call. And for god's sake, go and double-check the perimeter. I don't want anyone getting in here."  
  
Face slowly crept backwards, away from the window. He really wanted to overhear the phone call Kingston was about to make but his common sense told him that Johnson and Baker would be upon him at any minute. He edged further away, keeping his eye out for any sign of Baker or Johnson coming out of the house. Face had been surprised at how easy it had been for him to get inside the grounds. Getting the address from the girl at the telephone exchange had been easy but Face knew that was going to be the easiest part. Getting in, he thought, was going to be the hardest part. His past dealings with people like Kingston is that the basic security was always in place, usually security guards or alarms or guard dogs posted at regular intervals around the estate. Kingston hadn't had anything like that and even coming from the side, via a large field as Face had done, there would usually be some kind of security. But Face had gotten over the security fence quite easily and, using the cover of the trees and hedges planted around the house, he had managed to get close enough to the house without being spotted. It made him wonder what else Doug Kingston had up his sleeve, which didn't require too much security. He didn't have long to wait and guessed that the barrel of a gun in his back was part of Kingston's plan, if not his own.  
  
"Something I can do for you, pal?"  
  
Face raised his hands in the air and slowly turned to face his captor. He laughed nervously.  
  
"You're not going to believe me but I'm collecting for charity," said Face. "We're targeting all the local businessmen in the area and are seeking contributions to our worthy cause."  
  
"Really?" said the other man. Face took a good look at him. He was taller than Face by a foot at least and must have weighed twice what Face did. The other man crossed his arms, not taking the barrel of the gun off Face for a second. Face smiled at him again.  
  
"Yeah, we thought that maybe for a small contribution, the local businessmen could have some advertising during all the sponsored events throughout the state."  
  
"Ah," said the man. Face continued to talk but the man had heard enough.  
  
"I don't think so," said the man. "Time for you to leave, pal."  
  
He motioned towards the front gate with the gun. Face nodded and started to move towards the gate. When they reached the gate, the man searched Face. He found the gun tucked in the back of his jeans.  
  
"Do all charity collectors carry these?" asked the man sceptically.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how risky it is, collecting money," said Face, with great sincerity. "There are so many violent people out there."  
  
Face caught the man off his guard with a swift upper cut, then brought his knee up sharply so that it connected with the other man's nose and he went down. Face brought his elbow down into the man's back, knocking him out cold.  
  
"You see," said Face, grinning and retrieved his gun from the unconscious guard. He dragged the body into the side behind a tall bush so that it couldn't be seen from the house. Face knew by the man's voice that this wasn't either Johnson or Baker so they had to be still out there somewhere. Which also meant that there could be other guards he simply hadn't seen before. Face suddenly realised how lucky he had been to make it inside the estate walls in the first place. Carefully, he picked his way through the flowerbeds and hedges, getting closer to the house. He noticed another guard, just a couple of feet in front of him. Face approached him from behind, tapped him on the shoulder and knocked him out as the guard turned around. Face looked over towards the house. Still no sign of Baker or Johnson but if he could get to Kingston, they wouldn't be a problem. Once he had Kingston, he held the ace. There was another guard patrolling the front door to the house. Face waited until he had his back to him, then he raced forward. He tackled the guard from behind, knocking him unconscious with the butt of his gun. Doing a quick scope of his position, he entered the house and found the study quite easily, knowing where he had heard Kingston talking. He kicked the door open and burst through it. Kingston spun round in his chair with surprise and found himself staring down the barrel of Face's gun.  
  
"Don't even twitch," said Face. "I only need the slightest excuse to waste you, right here and right now."  
  
"Lieutenant Peck," said Kingston, smiling. "How nice of you to drop in to see me. But please don't believe you'll get out as easily as you appeared to have got in."  
  
Baker and Johnson raced into the room behind Face but Face pressed his gun into Kingston's chest.  
  
"Drop your guns and get over here," said Face. Baker and Johnson didn't move but looked to Kingston for a signal. Face pressed his gun harder against his chest. "Do it or I'll turn your boss here inside out all over his nice white carpet."  
  
Kingston gave a small nod and Baker and Johnson dropped their guns. They moved round the other side of the desk and stood next to Kingston. Face moved back slightly and watched the three of them.  
  
"Why?" asked Face.  
  
Kingston looked puzzled.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Don't mess me about, Kingston. I just want to know why you killed her before I kill you."  
  
"And what makes you think I'll tell you," said Kingston. "You're going to kill me whether I tell you or not."  
  
"I just want to know," said Face. "I just want you to tell me why you did it."  
  
Face was so caught up with wanting an answer from Kingston, he failed to notice another person enter the room until he felt the familiar feeling of a gun barrel in his back. Face raised his arms and a hand removed the gun from his hand. Kingston stood up and walked round to the front of the desk, where he stood opposite Face.  
  
"I have to admire you, Peck," said Kingston. "I'll admit it's not that easy to get past my perimeter guards, let alone my inner security. You were doing so well, until you got in here and let your own guard down."  
  
"Call me an early birthday present," said Face.  
  
Kingston laughed.  
  
"You know, this could work to my advantage. You know, Peck, I'll admit that my plans weren't going all that well until you showed up but now I do believe things may be back on course."  
  
Face looked puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You wanted to know why I killed the girl."  
  
"She had a name," said Face. "She had a name."  
  
"Mmm. Amy Allen, wasn't it? Well, I'll be honest with you, Peck. Miss Allen wasn't meant to die."  
  
"I know she wasn't," said Face. "She had a life, a career, everything."  
  
"Including you," said Kingston. "But that's not what I meant. A girl was supposed to die but it wasn't supposed to be Miss Allen. I wanted the girl from the pharmacy killed."  
  
"Molly?"  
  
"Yes. Molly Benson. But unfortunately for me, my associates picked up the wrong girl leaving the pharmacy and, well you know the rest."  
  
"Unfortunately for you? Don't you mean, unfortunately for Amy?"  
  
"There is that, I suppose. But like I said, this could work to my advantage."  
  
"But why did you want Molly killed?"  
  
"I knew it would lure Smith here. Once it was discovered he was still alive, I needed a way to get him here. He's got a soft spot for the Benson woman and I knew he'd track me down to here where I would be waiting for him. However, we got you instead."  
  
"And why is that good for you?"  
  
"Because Smith won't leave a man behind. He'll come to find you."  
  
"He doesn't know where I am," said Face. "I didn't tell him I was coming here, he doesn't know where you live, I scammed the address from the telephone exchange. He has no way of knowing where I am. He won't come to get me."  
  
"I'm sure we can find a way of issuing a personal invitation to him," smiled Kingston, cruelly.  
  
***********  
  
  
  
"But who would want to kill Amy?" asked BA.  
  
Hannibal chewed on his cigar.  
  
"I don't think they did," said Hannibal. "They want me. I wasn't supposed to walk away from that blow to the head."  
  
"But who?" said BA, again. "Who wants you dead?"  
  
"Must be someone who took a serious dislike to me personally, not the team as a whole."  
  
"Mack The Knife," said Murdock. BA snorted.  
  
"That ain't a real person, fool," he started to say but Hannibal interrupted.  
  
"Nope, he got taken out while he was inside, remember?"  
  
"I don't believe it," said BA. Murdock grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Danny Boy?"  
  
"Fled to Mexico. Authorities would have picked him up by now, if he was back in this country."  
  
BA stared in amazement.  
  
"You mean these are genuine?"  
  
"Oh yeah, " said Hannibal. "I know it sounds ridiculous but Murdock's right. Nope, I think Doug Kingston's involved in this somehow but I can't place him exactly. He's working for someone higher up though. Someone wants me badly, and I'd hate to disappoint them."  
  
"Hannibal!"  
  
Molly shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Hannibal opened the door. She waved an envelope at him. He ran down and took it from her.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"You're welcome," said Molly and turned to go back into the pharmacy. Hannibal caught her arm.  
  
"Don't think I've forgotten about our chat," he said. "As soon as Face is safely back, we need to talk."  
  
Molly shrugged his arm off and went back into the pharmacy. Hannibal sighed and went back upstairs. He looked at the envelope.  
  
"What is it?" asked BA.  
  
"Dunno," said Hannibal. "Molly just handed it to me. Must have been put through the letterbox while she was closed for lunch."  
  
He tore the envelope open and a note came tumbling out. He picked it up and began to read.  
  
"If you want your Lieutenant back, come and get him, before it's too late. Kingston."  
  
Hannibal looked at BA and Murdock.  
  
"Kingston's got Face," said Hannibal. "Looks like you were right, BA. He went after Kingston."  
  
"But Kingston was ready," said BA. Murdock hadn't said a word during this but he noticed something on the floor, something that had fallen out of the envelope with the note. He picked it up and looked at it. He gasped in shock and turned white.  
  
"What is it, Captain?" asked Hannibal. Murdock's hand shook as he passed the object to Hannibal. It was a photograph of Face. He was chained up in a cellar, stripped to his underwear. There were marks all over his body, large red welts across his torso and legs. Hannibal winced as he saw the same kind of burns as he'd received. Large purple bruises and cuts marred his normally good looks. Hannibal threw the photo across the table at BA and stood up.  
  
"We're going for him," said Hannibal.  
  
"It's a set-up, Hannibal," said BA. "They're waiting for us."  
  
"So, let's not keep them waiting," said Hannibal, grimly.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	12. Face

Lost The Plot? Part 12  
  
By Angievette  
  
  
  
Face couldn't decide whether it was night or day. Locked down in a cellar with no way of telling the time and no windows, one hour was pretty much like the last. However, there was one thing that Face found different during this particular hour than all the others. For the first time since he'd been taken prisoner, he was on his own. Kingston, Johnson, Baker and everyone else had left him alone. He was yet to decide whether this was good, that they'd finally given up on him, or whether it was bad, that this was the calm before the storm and he was in for much more. He wondered whether or not Hannibal and the guys had noticed he'd gone. With no way of knowing how long he'd been missing, he hadn't any way of knowing whether the others would be aware he'd gone AWOL. Even if they had noticed, how would they find him? Face started to realise just how stupid he'd been. His grief over Amy had blinded his judgement. He'd recklessly gone after Kingston, knowing that Hannibal would have stopped him going if he'd known. Now, his hands and feet chained up, Face knew Hannibal would have been right. Something else was playing on his mind. Who was the mysterious Vincent? He was the one who wanted Hannibal from the sounds of it but he must also have some kind of hold over Kingston, something that made Kingston do his every bidding. Face tried to twist round, to alter his position slightly. His back was beginning to ache from sitting in the same position. He moved slightly to his right and pain shot through him, causing him to curse loudly. He tried moving to the left but got the same reaction. Blindly swearing at the empty cell, Face resigned himself to sitting in the same position again. Every muscle in his body screamed out in agony. Still, he had the satisfaction of knowing that Kingston had got nothing out of him other than his name and rank. Kingston had seemed frustrated to say the least. Obviously, the anonymous Mr Vincent would require more than that. He heard the rattle of chains and looked up as the door opened. He sighed inwardly, knowing this would mean more pain and humiliation. He was surprised to see a young girl enter the cell with a tray of food. She didn't look at him as she placed the tray in front of him and then she reached into the front pocket of her dress and withdrew a small key. She approached him and his automatic reaction was to flinch away.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," she said, softly. Face stared at her. She reached down and stroked his face. "You poor thing. I'm just going to unlock those chains, you can't eat with your hands tied up."  
  
She reached over and unlocked the chains that bound his hands to the wall. She picked the tray up and handed it to Face who accepted it gratefully. He wolfed down the meagre meal quickly and gulped the water greedily. The girl sat back against the wall of the cell and watched him, curiously. When his hunger had been subdued, he glanced up at her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Why didn't you try to escape?" she asked.  
  
"Even if I'd got past you," said Face. "I doubt I'd have got very far."  
  
"How do you know?" she asked. Face pushed the tray away from his body and regarded this girl. A girl who had no fear of a prisoner, a soldier.  
  
"I don't think you came in here without telling anyone," said Face. "Besides," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I was hungry."  
  
The girl laughed.  
  
"I bet you were," she said. "I'm Maisie. Maisie Kingston."  
  
"As in Doug Kingston's wife?"  
  
"Hardly," snorted the girl. "As if I'd marry that pig. He's my stepfather."  
  
"Does he know you brought me food?" asked Face.  
  
"Yes," said Maisie. "Although, he wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea. However, I wasn't going to let you starve down here."  
  
She moved over to where Face was sitting. She unlocked the chains binding his feet. Reaching into her pocket again, she withdrew a bottle of antiseptic and some cotton wool. Face eyed her warily.  
  
"I bet Kingston doesn't know you've got that either," he said. She shook her head and started to clean the wounds on Face's back but he stopped her.  
  
"Don't," he said. "I don't want you getting into trouble on my behalf. I've had worse than this."  
  
She dropped her head.  
  
"I want to help you," she said. "I can't bear the thought of anyone locked up down here like a wild animal."  
  
She sniffed and Face smiled at her.  
  
"Believe me, I've been through worse. You'd help me more by staying out of Kingston's way."  
  
"I know what he's like," said Maisie. "He killed my mother."  
  
Face's eyes filled with pity for the young girl. After taking a proper look at her, he noticed she was much younger than he'd first thought. She was no more than a child. She saw him looking at her and her face hardened.  
  
"Don't feel sorry for me," she said.  
  
"I don't," said Face. "I understand. I know how you feel."  
  
"You saw your mother die, did you?" asked Maisie, sarcastically.  
  
"No," said Face, softly. "I never knew my mother or my father. I'm an orphan."  
  
"Oh," said Maisie. "Then how do you know how I feel?"  
  
"What day is it?" he asked.  
  
Maisie looked puzzled but replied "Thursday."  
  
"I buried my girlfriend six days ago," said Face. "Kingston had her killed."  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Maisie, feeling guilty about snapping at him. "I had no idea. I knew he was heartless but I never thought he was that evil."  
  
"But you just said he killed your mother."  
  
"Through neglect," said Maisie. "After she married him, he became a monster. He hardly let her out, she stayed in her room most of the time. The few times she dared to venture downstairs, he abused her verbally, calling her names, belittling her in front of his men. Her spirit died first, then her heart, finally her body gave up and she had a heart attack. I was with her when she died. She told me just before she died, that despite everything, she still loved him. He had control of her right until the end. He inherited the house, her money, everything. He had nothing until she died, now he has everything."  
  
"Maisie, I'm so sorry. I wish I knew what to say."  
  
"Just let me help you," she said. "I'm not frightened of him. I don't want to him break you, like he broke my mother."  
  
"He won't," said Face. "But if it makes you feel better."  
  
She smiled and started to clean the wounds on his face. After she had cleaned up his wounds as best she could, she went outside the cell and got a warm blanket. She handed it to Face.  
  
"I must go now," she said. "I'll come back later when you've had some rest. He's gone out so you'll be okay for a while. I promise I'll come back."  
  
Face smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you," he said and she smiled back.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
She left the cell and locked it behind her. Face wrapped himself up in the blanket and thought about things. So he'd been down here for six days. The others must have noticed he'd gone by now. They must be looking for him but he knew they didn't know where he was. Sleep overcame him and he drifted into silent slumber, his head filled with unanswered questions and a girl called Maisie.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	13. The Great Escape

Lost The Plot? Part 13  
  
By Angievette  
  
  
  
  
  
The rattle of the cell door awoke Face from a fitful sleep. His head was filled with strange thoughts. Kingston, Maisie, Vincent and Amy. Above all, Amy. God, he missed her. He looked up as someone came into the cell. He tensed up, expecting Kingston, wondering how to explain the blanket without giving Maisie away. His shoulders relaxed when he saw it was Maisie herself, carrying a bag.  
  
"How did you sleep?" she asked him, handing him a bread roll and a glass of orange juice. He took them from her and she began folding the blanket. "Sorry breakfast isn't much, it's all I could get."  
  
"It's fine," replied Face. "Why are you doing this for me?"  
  
"I told you, I don't want to see you suffer like my mother did."  
  
"There's more," said Face. "I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Maisie sighed and stood up. She crossed to the other side of the room.  
  
"I should have known I couldn't hide something from you. You're too well trained."  
  
She reached behind her and pulled a gun from the back of her jeans. Face sighed. It had all been too good to be true.  
  
"I was hoping for a little more time," said Maisie. "I'm disappointed."  
  
Face waited, waited for the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hannibal, we've searched this place from top to bottom," said BA. "There isn't anything that says where Kingston could be holding Face."  
  
The three of them were in the small office held by Kingston in the nearby town. It was the place he did all his legitimate deals from, a front, a cover from all his alternative business, something he could show any local authorities so they didn't suspect he was anything other than a local businessman. Hannibal was looking for any documents that showed where Kingston lived or something that indicated another property somewhere. So far, they had come up with nothing.  
  
"Here and now," said Murdock.  
  
"You found something, Captain?" said Hannibal, crossing the room to see what Murdock was looking at. He took the paper from Murdock and quickly scanned it.  
  
"Seems like Mr Kingston doesn't like people knowing his whereabouts too easily. He has a house buried deep in the countryside and from the looks of this security invoice, he has a state of the art, top notch security system and several armed guards as well."  
  
"Then how did Faceman get in?" asked BA.  
  
"He got caught, didn't he?" said Hannibal. "The question is, how do we get in and get him without getting caught ourselves?"  
  
"Together we are beautiful," said Murdock and Hannibal laughed.  
  
"How right you are, Murdock, how right you are."  
  
Murdock grinned at BA who slammed his fist into his hand.  
  
"Let's go," said Hannibal. "Face needs us."  
  
  
  
"Go on, then," said Face, wearily, closing his eyes. "Kill me, end it finally."  
  
Maisie looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you," she said, her voice shaking. "What on earth made you think that?"  
  
Face opened his eyes and saw Maisie was holding the gun out to him. He stared at her, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Take it," she said. "I thought you might need it. I'm going to get you out."  
  
Face grinned and took the gun.  
  
"I thought you were going to shoot me," he said.  
  
Maisie shook her head.  
  
"I thought you trusted me. I thought I told you I was going to help you. Here."  
  
She handed him a shirt and some trousers. He put them on quickly and she handed him a pair of shoes.  
  
"Do they fit?" she asked. "They were all I could find, they're an old pair of Kingston's."  
  
"They're fine," said Face.  
  
"I don't want to slow you down," said Maisie. Face looked at her, curiously as he fastened the laces on the shoes.  
  
"What do you want from all of this?" he asked. "Why do you want to help me?"  
  
"I need your help too," said Maisie. "I want you to help me."  
  
Face hadn't expected that.  
  
"How can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"I want to get away from this place," said Maisie. "I can't do that without money. Kingston made sure I didn't have any of my own. I know he keeps some locked in his safe. I thought if I got you out of here, you'd help me get the money out of his safe and I'd be able to leave here and start afresh somewhere else, somewhere he can't get to me."  
  
"How old are you?" asked Face.  
  
"Seventeen," replied Maisie.  
  
Face sighed and stood up straight. His back screamed in protest but he ignored the pain. Maisie noticed, however.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. "I mean, I know you're not okay but are you fit enough to go now. We can wait a few days if you like, until you feel better."  
  
"No, I'm fine," said Face. "I'll help you get the money. I'm grateful to you for helping me get out."  
  
"We're not out yet," said Maisie. "I can tell you where the guards are but then it's up to you."  
  
"Okay," said Face. "I'll be fine, as long as we get out of this place."  
  
"Come on then," said Maisie, her eyes gleaming. "Just follow me and I'll get us to the safe."  
  
"You're on the jazz," said Face, smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, you just have a look in your eyes that's so like a friend of mine. He gets that look when he's making us walk straight into the lion's den. We call it 'on the jazz'."  
  
Maisie smiled.  
  
"I'd like to meet him," she said. "He sounds like fun."  
  
"Get us out of here and I'm sure that can be arranged."  
  
"Great," said Maisie. "I'm on the jazz."  
  
  
  
"He's on the jazz," said BA as Hannibal crept up behind one of the guards patrolling the perimeter of Kingston's house. Murdock watched as he punched the guard then brought his knee up so that it connected rather fiercely with the guard's nose. The guard dropped to the floor, unconscious. Hannibal signalled BA and Murdock forward and they ran to meet up with him. They saw three more guards patrolling near the front of the house. Hannibal told them to take one guard each and they split up. Hannibal and BA promptly dispatched their guards with ease but Murdock had a slightly harder time. The guard that Hannibal had sent him after was roughly the same height and build as BA and with a temper to match. When Murdock leapt onto his back, the guard growled with rage and swung Murdock round and flipped him over his shoulder and onto the floor. He grabbed Murdock by the front of his shirt and threw him across the grass and Murdock went skimming across the lawn and into a tree. Hannibal and BA looked at each other and went after the two of them. Hannibal and BA both reached the guard at the same time and Hannibal tapped him on the shoulder and the guard spun round. As he turned, Hannibal brought his fist back and punched him squarely on the jaw. The unexpected impact caused the guard to stagger back, into a waiting BA who grabbed him and lifted him over his head and threw him across the lawn, in the same direction as Murdock. Murdock saw him approaching and rolled over to one side and the guard crashed into the same tree, only whereas Murdock had hit the tree with his left shoulder, the guard hit the tree with his head and lay under the tree, out cold.  
  
"The boy with the thorn in his side," said Murdock.  
  
"He hit a tree, fool," said BA, dragging Murdock to his feet. "Same as you. It weren't no rosebush."  
  
"Are you okay, Murdock?" asked Hannibal. "You hit that tree pretty hard."  
  
"I'm doin' fine now," replied Murdock, dusting himself down. BA glared at him. Hannibal looked round the grounds of Kingston's house.  
  
"Come on, let's find Face and get out of here before any more of these gorillas escape from the zoo."  
  
"Where do ya think Faceman is?" asked BA.  
  
"Probably either chained up somewhere or he's hiding somewhere in the house," said Hannibal. "I'm not sure which but I am sure Kingston knows where he is."  
  
"We goin' after Kingston then?"  
  
"You bet," said Hannibal. "It's time I found out exactly what he wants from us, and me especially."  
  
"Let's get ready to rumble," said Murdock.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How do you do that?" asked Maisie as Face sent another guard sprawling unconscious to the floor.  
  
"I was in the army for years," said Face. "And the lifestyle I lead now isn't exactly a picnic, either."  
  
"No, silly," said Maisie, giggling. "I meant how do you manage to do that when you've been injured as badly as you have."  
  
Face couldn't help but grin. Her smile was infectious. She had an air of vulnerability about her, naïve that made her endearing and brought out all of Face's protective instincts. Yet, there was a darker side to her too, caused by her mother's death at the hands of Kingston. Face suddenly grew sombre again and Maisie noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've become sad again," said Maisie. She reached out and stroked his cheek. "I don't like it when you're sad."  
  
Face gave her a smile.  
  
"Then let's get Kingston. Then I'll be happy."  
  
While they were talking, they failed to notice one of the guards creeping up behind them. Bringing his rifle up, the guard struck Face in the back and Face went down. The guard grabbed hold of Maisie's arm and started to drag her away.  
  
"Mr Kingston's been looking for you," said the guard.  
  
"What a coincidence," said Maisie. "We've been looking for him too."  
  
Face stared in amazement as Maisie grabbed the guard's arm and flipped him over onto his back. Standing on his chest, she removed the gun from the guard's possession and threw it to Face.  
  
"Holy crap!" said Face, forgetting for a moment who he was talking to. "I'm sorry, but where did you learn to do that?"  
  
"I took self-defence lessons at school," said Maisie, nonchalantly. "No big deal."  
  
"No big deal," said Face, shaking his head, bemused. "Come on."  
  
They found their way to Kingston's office fairly quickly. Hiding behind a corner, they peered out and saw one guard outside the door.  
  
"Excellent," said Maisie.  
  
"You call an armed guard excellent?" said Face. "We can't get to him without him seeing us first."  
  
"That's what we want him to do," said Maisie. "Or rather, let him see me first."  
  
"I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling me," said Face.  
  
"Watch!"  
  
Maisie stepped out into the corridor and walked up to the guard.  
  
"Hello, Bruce," she said to him. "How are you?"  
  
"Well, if it isn't my little angel, Maisie," said the guard, lowering his gun. "And, have we thought any more about my little proposition."  
  
"I have," said Maisie, batting her eyelashes at him. "After careful consideration, I've decided not to accept your kind offer of 'fun' as you so delicately put it."  
  
"But why?" asked Bruce.  
  
"Because she's only 17," said Face, appearing behind him. The guard spun round quickly, but Face punched him in the jaw and he fell down. Face threw the door of Kingston's office and ran in. Kingston looked up, and stared in horror as he saw Face.  
  
"You're supposed to be locked up in my cellar," he said, worriedly. "How on earth did you get out?"  
  
Face stepped forward, keeping the gun pointing directly at Kingston's face. As he stepped forward, Kingston noticed Maisie stood behind him.  
  
"You interfering little bitch," snapped Kingston, starting to get up and go for Maisie. Face pushed the gun into his chest and Kingston sat down again. "I'll get you for this, Maisie Danvers."  
  
"I'm a Kingston, remember," said Maisie. "Which means I can do what I like, regardless of the consequences, a bit like you. Dad."  
  
She spat the last word out and Kingston sighed. Face looked at Maisie, proudly.  
  
"Get that rope we saw outside," said Face. "And we'll tie this sleaze up."  
  
Maisie ran out of the room and Face regarded Kingston.  
  
"Seems we've been here before, doesn't it? Although, I don't think you've got any guards up your sleeve this time."  
  
Kingston didn't answer. Suddenly, there was an almighty smash and someone came crashing through the window. It was Hannibal. Taking advantage of Face's momentary surprise, Kingston punched him in the stomach and, due to his already fragile condition, it was too much for Face and he hit the floor. Hannibal picked himself up off the floor but Kingston was already on his way out of the door.  
  
"Murdock! Kingston's heading for you," shouted Hannibal. Murdock was just coming through the door and was caught unawares as Kingston pushed him out of the way and headed towards the front.  
  
"Stop that man," yelled Murdock. Kingston raced out the front door but came face to face with BA.  
  
"Hold it right there, sucka," said BA. Kingston tried to punch BA but his fist met a solid wall. Kingston looked up worriedly at BA who hit him with a short, sharp punch. Kingston was knocked unconscious. BA reached down and grabbed him by the shirtfront and marched him back into his office. Hannibal was knelt down by Face.  
  
"You okay, kid?" he asked. Face tried to sit up but pain forced him back down.  
  
"You took your time getting here, didn't you?" he gasped. "What happened? Stop for pizza on the way?"  
  
Hannibal grinned. Still the same old Face.  
  
"Good job we stopped by though, wasn't it?"  
  
"I had everything under control until you did your Indiana Jones act through the window."  
  
Hannibal chuckled.  
  
"I thought the element of surprise would work best."  
  
"Oh it was certainly a surprise," said Face. "For me."  
  
He winced as pain shot through his insides. Maisie came back in with the rope.  
  
"Face!" she cried as she saw him on the floor. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I think so," said Face. "Maisie, this is Hannibal. He's the one I was telling you about. Hannibal, this is Maisie, Kingston's daughter."  
  
"Step-daughter," corrected Maisie, holding out her hand. Hannibal shook it.  
  
"Maisie helped me get out of the cellar and get to Kingston," explained Face. "In return, I said, I'd give her any money we find in Kingston's safe."  
  
"Then let's see if there's any there," said Hannibal. He took the rope off Maisie and BA dropped Kingston in his chair. Hannibal tied him up and then waved some smelling salts under his nose. Kingston came slowly round and struggled as he found himself bound to the chair.  
  
"Smith, you'll pay for this, you don't know who you're messing with."  
  
Hannibal crouched in front of Kingston and pointed his gun in Kingston's face.  
  
"I want the combination to your safe."  
  
"Never."  
  
Hannibal cocked the gun and inched it closer.  
  
"Now, you have a choice. You can tell us and live or I can blow your face off and we'll blow the safe. Either way, we'll get into it, the question is, do we do it the easy way or do we do it the messy way?"  
  
"Okay, okay," said Kingston. "It's three, eight, five."  
  
Hannibal smiled and put his gun away. He went over to the safe and entered the combination three, eight, five. The safe swung open and Maisie whooped.  
  
"At last, I can get away from you."  
  
Kingston hung his head resignedly. Hannibal knelt down and searched the safe. He withdrew several bundles of cash. He handed them to Maisie.  
  
"There you go, kid. As promised."  
  
Maisie took it and went over to Face. She knelt down next to him.  
  
"Thank you," she said, softly. "You've saved my life."  
  
"You saved mine," said Face. "Fair's fair."  
  
Maisie smiled.  
  
"You're welcome," she said. "He's killed too many people already. I'm not adding you to the list."  
  
Face took her hand.  
  
"At least it's over now. They can both rest in peace now."  
  
Maisie covered Face's hand with hers. Then she hugged him. Hannibal watched them, then turned his attention back to the safe. He pulled out several sheets of paper and started to read them.  
  
"Hey, you guys, there's enough evidence here to put Kingston away for extortion. He's been taking money from loads of the shopkeepers around here for years. Cliff Face Creek was only the tip of the iceberg."  
  
BA and Murdock came and stood next to him. Hannibal handed them the papers and they read through them. Hannibal took another handful of papers from the safe. As he read them, his eyes darkened with anger.  
  
"What is it, Hannibal?" asked BA.  
  
"Trouble?" asked Murdock.  
  
Hannibal didn't answer them. He walked straight over to Kingston and pointed his gun at him again.  
  
"What's Ken Vincent got to do with you?" asked Hannibal. Kingston refused to answer him. "I'm already in a very twitchy mood and one false move and my finger might twitch on this trigger."  
  
Kingston shook his head.  
  
"You'll kill me before I tell you anything about my association with Vincent," said Kingston defiantly. Hannibal stood up and aimed his gun at Kingston. Just as Hannibal pulled the trigger, BA pushed his hand away and the gun fired into the ceiling.  
  
"Don't, man," said BA. "He ain't worth it, whatever it is."  
  
Hannibal sighed. Face tried to sit up again, with Maisie's help.  
  
"I overheard Kingston talking on the phone before he caught me," said Face. "This Vincent guy wants you, Hannibal. Kingston's men killed Amy, thinking she was Molly. Vincent knew if Molly was killed, you'd come to find Kingston and that's what Vincent wants."  
  
"Vincent wanted Molly killed," repeated Hannibal, slowly. "I'm going to kill him myself."  
  
Hannibal stalked over to the door, ready to go out. Face tried to get up to follow him, but another pain shot through him, causing him to cry out. Maisie gripped his hand. She looked at Face. He was very pale and his bright blue eyes had lost some of their sparkle.  
  
"You need medical attention," said Maisie.  
  
Face gave her a weak smile.  
  
"I'll be fine," he started to say but the pain was too much and he passed out. Maisie shouted to Hannibal.  
  
"Hannibal, Face needs help, he's passed out."  
  
Hannibal raced back over to him and checked him.  
  
"He'll be fine, kid, but we need to move him. Now!"  
  
BA came over and gently picked Face up. He carried him out of the house and over to the van, which was hidden behind some trees. He placed Face gently in the back and Murdock got in with him.  
  
"Hang on in there, baby," he muttered to Face. BA jumped into the driver's seat. Hannibal put his hand on Maisie's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for your help, kid. You've got guts. Now use that money and get away from Kingston. When we've gone, telephone the police and get them to come and pick Kingston up. They've got the evidence in the safe."  
  
"I'm coming with you," said Maisie. "I'm not leaving him now."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Face. I want to make sure he's ok."  
  
"We'll look after him," said Hannibal. Maisie looked at him with a defiant look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm coming," she said. "Don't try and stop me."  
  
Hannibal smiled to himself.  
  
"Come on then," he said and Maisie jumped into the back of the van. Murdock smiled and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
Maisie smiled back.  
  
Hannibal jumped in the seat next to BA and BA hit the gas and sped off towards Cliff Face Creek and Molly's. If anyone could help Face, she could.  
  
TBC 


	14. What else can go wrong?

Lost The Plot? Part 14  
  
By Angievette  
  
  
  
"Umpgh!"  
  
Molly glanced up. The sudden noise from the bed woke her from a light sleep. She looked at the bed and saw Face had woken up and was trying to sit up. She smiled and went over to him.  
  
"Take it easy, Face. You've had a rough time lately."  
  
She pushed him gently back down onto the bed and adjusted his bedclothes. He looked at her but his vision was still blurry.  
  
"Molly?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. You're safe now."  
  
Face tried to sit up again.  
  
"Maisie?"  
  
"She's safe too. She insisted on coming here with you and we've been keeping an eye on her."  
  
Face lay back down again.  
  
"What about Kingston?"  
  
"Doug Kingston is in prison and I hope he rots there," said Molly.  
  
Face screwed his Face up, puzzled.  
  
"How long have I been out for?"  
  
"Two days," said Molly, taking his temperature. "You had concussion, several broken ribs, a fractured collarbone and a broken wrist. Not to mention all the cuts and bruises all over you. I'm amazed you could even stand up, let alone fight your way out of there."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Now, you're not much better but at least you're awake."  
  
Face grinned at Molly and she smiled back.  
  
"I expect you're hungry," she said. Face was about to argue but then his stomach growled.  
  
"I guess I am," he grinned. Molly chuckled.  
  
"I'll go and get you something to eat. Do you feel up to visitors or shall I lock you in?"  
  
Face laughed.  
  
"I'm okay," he said. "I'll see them."  
  
Molly nodded and left the room. Face tried to focus his vision on a picture in the room but he couldn't make out any detail at all. He sighed and lay back down. He was suddenly aware of the throbbing sensation in his wrist and he looked down to see his left side was all bandaged up. Using his right hand, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He was just struggling to reach the pillows to adjust them into a comfier position when the door opened and Maisie came flying into the room, followed by Hannibal, Murdock and BA. Maisie gave a cry of delight when she saw Face was awake and ran over to the bed. She threw her arms round him and hugged him. Face couldn't help but grunt with pain and Maisie was immediately apologetic.  
  
"I'm sorry, Face. Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just so good to see you again."  
  
Face smiled at her and ruffled her hair.  
  
"It's good to see you again too, kid," he said. "Just take it easy on the ribs okay? I've got enough broken ones already."  
  
Maisie grinned. She sat on the bed, next to him, occasionally adjusting his pillows when they started to slide. Face looked at Hannibal and the others. Hannibal smiled at him.  
  
"How're doin' kid?" he asked.  
  
"Never better," said Face. Hannibal's mouth twitched in amusement. "You?"  
  
"Not bad," said Hannibal. "I suppose you want to know what's been going on for the last couple of days."  
  
"Well, I suppose it would be helpful to know."  
  
"Oh Face, it was brilliant," said Maisie. "Kingston's in jail. Hannibal rang the sheriff and he arrested Kingston and kept him until the Feds came and took him away."  
  
Face smiled at Maisie. At last, she looked like a kid again, without all those worries on her shoulders. Her face was bright and her eyes shined with delight. Face put his good arm around her and pulled her close. He had grown very fond of Maisie, there was something about avoiding death that bonded people together. And Maisie had needed him too.  
  
Hannibal watched the two of them, warily. He was worried about Face getting too attached to Maisie, knowing that Face would soon be leaving her alone. Face looked up and saw Hannibal watching them.  
  
"What?" he asked. Hannibal glanced at Maisie. Face started to laugh.  
  
"Oh, please, Hannibal," he said, through snorts of laughter. Maisie looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Face pointed at Hannibal and carried on laughing. Hannibal looked cross.  
  
"I don't see what's funny, Face. It's a perfectly normal thing to ask."  
  
"Crazy," said Murdock, pointing at Face.  
  
"Face, what's so funny?" asked Maisie. Face tried to control his laughing.  
  
"Hannibal thinks I'm going to hit on you," he said, and promptly burst into laughter again, but this time Maisie joined in.  
  
"Oh, Hannibal," she giggled. "How on earth could you think that?"  
  
Hannibal waited patiently for the two of them to calm down.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Don't be revolting, Hannibal," said Maisie. "I think of Face as a brother, the older brother I never had to protect me from Kingston."  
  
"That's right," said Face. "Maisie's only a kid, I just feel responsible for her, that's all."  
  
Hannibal sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay. I just thought…okay."  
  
Face and Maisie grinned at him.  
  
"Okay," they both said and Hannibal grinned back. Then Face had a thought.  
  
"What about Vincent?" asked Face. Hannibal's face clouded over.  
  
"We haven't been able to find him," said BA. He glanced at Hannibal. It had taken both BA and Murdock to stop Hannibal going off and tracking down Vincent on his own. Neither of them knew why Hannibal was so determined to get Vincent but it was clear Hannibal knew of Vincent and what he was capable of. They heard the phone ring and Molly's voice floated through to the bedroom.  
  
"Can someone get that phone," she called. "I don't want this soup to burn."  
  
Hannibal sighed and went into the lounge. The others heard him answer the phone then they heard him shout.  
  
"What!? What do you mean she's gone?"  
  
BA and Murdock ran through to the lounge. Hannibal was still on the phone. His face had turned pale and his hand was shaking as it gripped the receiver. BA and Murdock knew he wasn't shaking with fear, but anger. Face, supported by Maisie, followed them into the lounge. Murdock helped Maisie prop Face up. Hannibal was still shouting.  
  
"Who was it? Have you any idea at all who it was?"  
  
The person on the other end must have given a good description because Hannibal's eyes almost turned black with rage.  
  
"How long since you last saw her?"  
  
Hannibal spoke a few more words and then hung up. Molly came into the lounge and was about to tell Face off for being out of bed when she saw the look on Hannibal's face.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Hannibal looked at them all.  
  
"Jessie's gone missing," he said. "She's been kidnapped."  
  
TBC 


End file.
